


The Spellman Academy for young women

by RobbyJs



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Dom Zelda, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Friendship, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Masturbation, Military Academy, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pain, Punishment, Whipping, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs
Summary: You and Sabrina get caught trying to rob a bank. Since this wasn't your first crime and you're both known runaways, the prosecutor tries to finally put you behind bars. That is until a mysterious lady talks the judge to sending you to her academy. Miss Spellman is not unknown to Sabrina and you soon find out that Sabrina might have had good reasons to run away from her aunt. But somehow you feel attracted to your friend's aunt.There is no witchcraft, no powers, except the domineering aura of Zelda, who is in charge of the girls at the academy. She isn't one to hesitate when it comes to physical punishments and has a strict set of rules, that the girls keep breaking.Even though most of the girls are over 18, they have to stay until they're 25 or proven to be capable of behaving properly. They find comfort in the Directrix sister Hilda, who cooks for everyone in the academy. Everyone's favourite teacher is Miss Wardwell.A different problem is the Academy for young men lead by Faustus Blackwood. Illegal meetings and parties at midnight mean harsh consequences, but they haven't stopped any of the pleasentries the young adults allow themselves when they aren't under observation.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Hilda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Luke Chalfant/Ambrose Spellman, Prudence Night/Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam, Sabrina Spellman & Reader, Zelda Spellman/Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

You had fucked up. Still wondering yourself what exactly went wrong you replay the evening in your head. 

Everything was perfectly planned. You had stolen the keycards weeks ago. Your friend Sabrina was taking care of the cameras while you turned the alarm off. 

When she gave you the go, you went to the vault. Suddenly you heard police sirens outside. Both of you had tried to flee, but got caught at the back door. 

There was no use in denying anything, the evidence was clear and you admitted everything hoping for a deal. 

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Maxine, how long has it been? Two months? I was really hoping you got it last time. And back with your old mate Sabrina I see?" The judge said looking at the two of you. 

The prosecutor stepped forward: "Your honor, as their criminal history shows, we can't keep punishing them with community work. They keep running away from their foster families and are just out of control. I hate to bring it up, but I see no way to keep them out of prison this time." 

You rolled your eyes at that, that damned prosecutor tried to put you behind bars when cops caught you pickpocketing when you were twelve. She just said it, because the judge was very opposed to sending young women to prison. 

Before the judge reacted, the doors flew open and a very elegant woman stepped inside, walking right to the judge. 

"Your honor?" The prosecutor tried to find out what's going on, while the woman talked silently to the judge. He raised a hand to silence the prosecutor, listening to the woman dressed all in black. 

"That is excellent", the judge mumbled: "Would you be so kind to introduce yourself and your idea to everyone." 

The woman nodded. Turning around she shot you and Sabrina an icy glance. A shiver went down your spine. There was something about her that frightened you. Sabrina looked shocked, even paler than usual. 

"My name is Zelda Spellman, I am the Directrix of the Spellman Academy for young women and I would highly recommend to give these two a last chance by sending them to my academy. They will learn discipline, get a proper education and be under permanent control." 

"I think we're better of going to prison", Sabrina whispered in your ear. Miss Spellman raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Excuse me, but they are already 18 and I don't know if a boarding school is exactly the right punishment", the prosecutor intervened. 

"We are by far more than a boarding school. At the academy we help young women from age 16 to 25 who struggle to keep on the right side of the law. Only when I personally am convinced that they know how to behave themselves properly within our society we let them leave the academy", Zelda explained. 

The judge nodded contently: "That sounds ideal to me and is probably the best. Maxine and Sabrina will have to stay in your academy for at least three years, you will be registered as their legal guardian and can take them with you right away." 

"Fuck, I am so screwed", Sabrina mumbled and you looked at her confused. 

Sure that lady was scaring but it still seemed a lot better than prison. The judge put down his hammer before the prosecutor could object and Miss Spellman went straight to you and Sabrina. 

"Look, who we have here, you came a long way", she said sarcastically to Sabrina: "And getting others into trouble as usual?" 

"Hey...Aunt Z...", Sabrina mumbled without looking up. 

"She is your aunt? I thought you had no relatives?" You wondered looking from Sabrina to the woman. 

"It's Miss Spellman to both of you since Sabrina likes to pretend that I don't exist. But I can assure you this was the last time you ran away and if I have to keep you permanently locked, then that's it. I am glad to make sure the bad influence of my niece will be forgotten in no time, Maxine" 

"Oh it's Max and it totally wasn't Sabrina's fault. It was entirely my idea", you tried to take the blame seeing Sabrina all scared. 

"Well Max, then I hope you will put on a better behaviour or your time at the academy will be awful. Let's go now. It's a rather long drive back to Greendale." 

"Then it might be better if we quickly use the restroom, we had a long morning waiting around", you suggested giving her an innocent smile. 

"Fine, but hurry up", she allowed slightly annoyed. Miss Spellman was waiting in the hallway in front of the bathroom. 

"So what's that story with your aunt?" You asked Sabrina. 

"She's a Controlfreak. It's impossible to live with her or at the academy. The rules are insane and the punishments even worse. But so far I always found a way out of there", Sabrina grinned. 

"Well and I know another way out of here", you said smirking and pointing at the window. 

"Sweet." 

The two of you climbed out of the window, jumping down into an empty alley. 

"We should hurry", you said, starting to run. Sabrina followed close by. Just when you wanted to turn right on the mainstreet, you tripped over something and landed painfully on the ground. 

"Ow fuck, what the hell...", You slowly turned around seeing Miss Spellman unfastening something like a fishing line that had been stretched across the alley. 

"Get up", she barked at the two of you. Your jeans were ripped open and blood was trickling from a wound on your knee. Save for that both of you were fine. 

Miss Spellman came very close to you, her eyes piercing you. Then she slapped you hard, doing the same to Sabrina. 

"Ow shit, you can't..." 

"Not another word. I can do whatever I think is necessary to keep you from messing up your life. You will apologize now for trying to run away and then quietly sit in the car and think about how you are going to improve your behaviour from now on. Is that understood?" Her voice was harsh and you swallowed hard. 

"Yea, sorry", you mumbled. 

She slapped you even harder. Your cheek was stinging. She grabbed your chin, her nails digging into your skin, forcing you to look up to her. 

"Try again" she hissed furiously. 

You bit your lip: "I'm sorry for trying to run away, Miss Spellman." 

After Sabrina apologized aswell, Miss Spellman lead you to her car, making both of you sit in the back with childlocks on the doors.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the rules at the academy leaves you in shock.

Miss Spellman send Sabrina straight to her room as soon as the three of you arrived at the academy. Since you were new, you were to follow her to her office. 

She closed the door behind you, walking straight behind the antique looking desk and sitting down in her chair. 

You pulled a chair to seat yourself opposite of her, but with a clearing of her throat and a stern glance she stopped you. You looked back questioningly. 

"I don't think I gave you permission to sit", she simply stated. You huffed and rolled your eyes. 

Miss Spellman sprung up from her chair, slapping you hard across the face before sitting back down crossing her legs. You yelped pressing your hands against your cheek to ease the pain. 

"You will not disrespect me, is that understood?" 

"Yes, ma'am" you mumbled. 

"Sit", she ordered. 

You could barely refrain from rolling your eyes again but the stinging in your cheek was a good reminder. 

"As I already said I will do anything that needs to be done to stop you from messing up your life any further. I read your criminal record and it is more than shocking. Drug dealing, alcohol abuse, fake ID, identity theft, pickpocketing, ditching school, shoplifting, fraud and last but not least an attempted bank robbery with my niece. This will stop right here, right now. We have rules in this academy and breaking them leads to severe punishments." 

You tried to listen calmly and not look too bored. 

"We will make sure that you graduate high school and prepare for college. You are to work hard for school, I will not accept any less than your very best. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, ma'am" you said with gritted teeth. You never were a big fan of the school system and the way they taught you the most unnecessary shit. 

Miss Spellman handed you a sheet of paper. 

"These are the rules. You are to mesmerize them and even more important behave according to them." 

You read the paper:   
1\. The staff of the Spellman Academy is treated with respect. Their orders are to be followed.   
2\. Any form of drug use is forbidden, this includes smoking and drinking alcohol.   
3\. The students of the Spellman academy are to take care of their appearance.   
4\. It is forbidden to leave the academy without a specific allowance.   
5\. Visitors are not allowed in the private areas of the academy.   
6\. The students have to fulfill the tasks they are given.   
7\. Students are to be on time.   
8\. After 10 pm students aren't allowed to leave their rooms.   
9\. Students are to keep their rooms tidy. 

You look up in disbelief. "This is a joke", you said. 

"Definitely not. And I highly recommend you to learn and respect these rules as you won't enjoy the punishment. Here is your time table", she handed you another sheet. 

It was a time table planning almost every minute of your time.   
6:00 wake up   
6:30 breakfast   
7:00-9:00 sports   
9:30-12:00 lessons   
12:30 lunch   
13:00-17:30 lessons and study time   
18:00 dinner   
19:00-22:00 free time   
22:00 bed time 

In a side note it said that the free time should be used to study or take care of possible tasks. And there was a reminder that it was strictly forbidden to leave the academy. 

"That's insane", you mumbled. 

"No, that's you getting your life in order. If you're doing well you will enjoy more freedom. If not, you'll beg me for a timetable like this. It's already 9 pm. Unfortunately you missed dinner, but you can still meet some of the other students. They usually spent their time in the library or the common room. I'll show you to your room and then take you there. Any questions?" 

You shook your head too baffled to say anything. You were hungry and tired and couldn't believe these stupid rules were for real. 

Miss Spellman took you to a small room with a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. 

"The bathroom and shower room are over there", she pointed to a door at the end of the corridor. "Oh and from tomorrow on you're expected to wear the school uniform which you will find in your wardrobe." 

Your tummy growled, you hadn't eaten all day. 

"Can I maybe get something to eat after all?", You asked as respectful as possible. 

Miss Spellman shook her head: "I'm afraid this is your own fault. If you hadn't attempted to run away after court we would've had enough time to stop somewhere for lunch." 

"That's bullshit, that was just like five minutes." 

"Keep going like that and you won't be getting any breakfast tomorrow", she dared you. 

You clenched your fist trying to control your anger. 

"You can't let me starve in here", you protested calmly. 

"A day or two without food never killed anyone", she said with a wicked smile: "Come on I'll show you to the common room."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do something you shouldn't be doing, but the punishment in Miss Spellman's office isn't too terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, maybe this is a bit too fast, but I don't really care, they are a thing now, deal with it ;)

In the common room you met most of the other girls. Sabrina introduced you to her girlfriend Prudence. She had been happy to have Sabrina back at the academy. 

Roz told you later that their relationship was filled with drama that it was hard to tell if they were together or not. For now it seemed like they were the happiest couple, kissing and snuggling the whole evening. 

"Of course it's a secret and you can't talk about it ever. Miss Spellman doesn't like it" Pru explained to you in a very serious tone. 

"Is she homophobic?" 

"No" Sabrina laughed: "She's bisexual herself. At least I think so, I've never really seen her with anybody. I thought she had a crush on the Headmaster of the boy's school, but she found him too obnoxious and misogynistic." 

"She just doesn't like any of us in a relationship. Because in her opinion we should only focus on ourselves and our futures." 

"I bet she just needs somebody to fuck her" you said laughing and the others joined in. 

"Well you should take one for the team" Sabrina said grinning. 

"Why me? I mean your aunt is kinda hot, but not exactly keen on me." 

"Ughhh that's disgusting. In what world is she hot?" Sabrina made a face. 

"No, I kinda get it. She has this powerful business woman appearance. Like you don't wanna mess with her, but in bed she's probably..." Prudence agreed with you. 

"No, no, no, stop, this is my aunt. I don't want to think about her in that way or even imagine her to have sex. That's just gros" Sabrina interupted. 

"You started this. Saying I should take one for the team" you giggled. 

"Well yea, the way she looked at you, I could've sworn she was imagining how you look naked" Sabrina teased. 

"Probably just checking out if I got any weapons with me" you laughed. 

"And do you?" Roz asked curiously. 

"Hell no, they took all my stuff away in prison. I'm craving for something to smoke." 

"I can help you out with that" Prudence smiled showing you a joint. 

"Oh is Ambrose back with Luke?" Sabrina asked. 

"Who?" 

"Ambrose is my cousin. He works here as a nurse and a helping hand for basically everything. My aunt's paying for his med school in return. His boyfriend Luke provides us with the necessities to survive this bullshit academy. But they have a hard time since Ambrose is in med school, because Luke didn't get in and is working at the boy's school as a personal assistant for Mr Blackwood at the moment" Sabrina explained. 

"Wow. So is anyone here hetero?" You asked chuckling. 

"Uhm I don't think so, I mean..." Sabrina looked at Roz. 

"I only had a boyfriend so far, and I'm really in love with him still, but if we ever break up...I think I'm pan." 

"Why did you run away Sabrina? This is like the best school ever" you say enthusiastically. 

"Yea, no. You'll see. My aunt can ruin the best queerest academy with her stupid rules and punishments." 

"But we do what we want anyway. So... who's in for a smoke?" Prudence asked. 

The four of you went to the rooftop. 

"We only have 10 minutes left" Roz murmured. 

"Screw that. She won't notice if we're a bit late. We can just pretend that we didn't have our watches" Prudence says while lighting the joint. She takes the first drag before she passes it on to Sabrina. You're number three and hand it over to Roz. 

"Damn that's good. I just wish we had some cake" you say with a wide grin. 

"Oh the food here is amazing. I honestly don't know how Aunt Hilda is doing it, but everything is cooked and baked to perfection" Sabrina says and the others nod in agreement. 

"She's probably a witch or something. How else would she make all this amazing food" Roz said. 

It was quarter past ten when you arrived at your room. The others were in the same corridor and the four of you were giggling on the way along the corridor. 

"I hope Miss Spellman didn't do the check yet", Roz said anxiously. 

"We have the new eye candy here. She will protect us" Prudence giggled tugging at your shirt. 

"Hm sure. If Miss Spellman shows up I'll just make her and offer she can't refuse." 

"And what would that be?" A stern voice erupted from behind you. The four of you turned around seeing Miss Spellman at the end of the corridor. 

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh making the others giggle aswell. Miss Spellman walked over to you quickly gripping your chin looking into your eyes. She took a good look at all of you and shook her head dismissively. 

"How did you get marijuana?" She asked angrily. You didn't want the supply chain to be discovered so you took the blame. 

"I still had some left in my pocket. They don't do thorough researches at the prison anymore these days" you lied. 

"The three of you are to report to my office before breakfast tomorrow morning. And you, Maxine, come with me right now" she growled and grabbed your wrist brutally. 

Her fingernails digging into your skin. The others were quick to disappear to their rooms as Miss Spellman dragged to along the corridor to her office. 

"So what exactly is this offer I can't refuse?" She asked. 

"Uhm we were just joking around, ma'am" you tried to get out of the situation but she was just squeezing your arm tighter. 

"Don't make me ask again" she warned. 

"I just...we just...err it's just we were wondering if you're with anyone at the moment. And I jokingly said that I would happily provide you with orgasms if that lifted your mood and made the punishments more bearable." 

She scoffed, shaking her head: "Could you now?" 

You didn't think this was a serious question so you kept silent while she dragged you into her office. 

"Not so confident about your skills after all are you?" Miss Spellman chuckled. 

"Well...uhm...I didn't think you..." 

"You thought I am the cliché of the asexualised Headmistress?" 

"Err..." 

"So talkative all of a sudden. Now I make you an offer you can't refuse. You will be punished, no doubt, but if you want me to go softer on you, make me cum." 

"So you're the porn cliché of a teacher who fucks her students?" You said without thinking. She looked at you dismissively. 

"Just to be clear, Maxine, I don't fuck my students. I just couldn't help to notice the horny stare you get when you eye me. If I was mistaken there the offer is of the table. I wouldn't want to misuse my position to imply that you have to please me sexually. So there will be no advantages or disadvantages tied to your decision. And just to be clear, it is your decision." 

You blushed: "Uhm sorry that's not what I meant, it was just a joke..." 

"Not a very good one. Consent is very important to me. And I surely don't walk around the academy offering my students to eat me out." 

"Right, yea, I really didn't mean to..." 

"The standard punishment for smoking weed here are 20 lashes. For your impertinence I will add another 10. Bend over my desk now and lower your pants." 

"Don't I need a safeword or something?" You smirked, slightly concerned about the punishment. You've never been whipped before. 

"A safeword? If this had anything to do with a consensual BDSM relationship, then yes. But this isn't about pleasure, it's about you breaking the rules and being accordingly punished for that." 

"But..." 

"Talking back just earned you another lash." 

"What? You..." 

"32 it is now. And if you're not bent over this desk in the next 30 seconds I might just double them." 

You swallow hard and quickly bent over the table. Your cheek lays flat on the wood as you try to look behind you. 

"Drop your pants" Miss Spellman commanded. You opened your jeans, pulling them down to your knees. Miss Spellman stepped behind you lifting your shirt a little bit as it was covering the upper part of your ass. 

"After each lash you will apologize for bringing drugs to my academy and smoking them. Understood?" 

"Yes Miss Spellman." You heard her walking over to a closet and opening it. You didn't dare raise your head as she came back, her heels clicking on the ground. 

"Owwwww fuck" you screamed out in pain after the whip hit you. 

"I will start over if you don't apologize" you heard the threatening growl. 

"I'm sorry for bringing drugs to school and smoking weed." 

"There you go." The next lash was even worse. The stinging in your butt was hard to bear. 

"I'm sorry for bringing drugs to school and smoking them." Miss Spellman didn't comment as she swung the whip again hitting the exact same spot. You cried out loudly and sobbed the apology. 

After each stroke it took you longer to apologize but she let you take your time. 

After the 18th lash you were squirming, trying to cover your butt with your hands. 

"Please, Miss Spellman, I'm so sorry for bringing drugs to school and smoking them." 

"Hands behind your head or I'll add 10 lashes." 

You lifted your hands slowly, crossing your fingers behind your head. Your butt was burning hot and you could feel the welts. Miss Spellman didn't bother and just kept whipping you. 

With the 26th strike she broke your skin making you wail and cry. 

"Am so so sorry Miss Spellman. Please stop, please, I'm sorry." The next lashes came quickly and you didn't have time to apologize in between. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry, Miss Spellman. I won't do it again, please. I'm sorry" you just whined. 

The last strike came down especially hard making you jump up, but you managed to go back into position quickly, apologizing once more. 

As you waited for the next lash you didn't realize Miss Spellman already put the whip back in the closet. 

"You've taken your punishment well" her voice finally pulled you out of your agony. 

"I'm really sorry, ma'am" you murmured as she lifted you up turning you to face her. She wiped your tears away. 

"That's good. I'm glad you learned your lesson." You nod weakly with your pants still down. You can't help but enjoy the closeness to the woman who just hurt you so badly. 

"Can I please take your offer after all?" You whisper shyly. She looked at you with a mixture of confusion and surprise. 

"Why? I told you it won't help you in any way." 

"That's not the reason, Miss Spellman. I just... it's... I just think you're as beautiful and attractive as intimidating" you manage a small smirk. 

Miss Spellman couldn't help but soften her stare and smile. It was only a moment and she gave you a hard look again: "Is that so? I feel that my dominance is what attracts you so much." 

"Maybe" you allow yourself to grin. 

"I know a sub when I see one. Even one as bratty as you." She pulls you close, her hand goes straight between your thighs. One finger slides through your wet slit, softly rubbing your clit. You moan as she pulls her hand away. 

"Hmm so wet for me after a whipping?" 

"I..uhm.." you didn't realize yet how much it had turned you on. 

"Hush. Get on your knees." You don't even think twice as you slowly lower yourself. Your bare knees hurt on the wooden floor but you're too busy gawking at Miss Spellman to notice. She pulls a chair in front of you, sitting down elegantly. 

"So you want to please me?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"What if you don't like what I need?" 

"Like what?" 

She slaps you lightly. "Manners." 

"Sorry." 

"What if I wanted you squirming in pain?" 

"I think I could do that." 

"What if I wanted you to kiss my heels? And like them clean?" 

"Uhm I mean I guess it would be okay if that really got you off." 

"What if I wanted something utterly disgusting?" 

"I dunno, depends I suppose." 

"On what?" 

"Well maybe I just think it's disgusting at first because I never really thought about it. Like I wouldn't have thought that a whipping turned me on." 

"And what if you still dislike it after you carefully thought about it?" 

You shrug a bit confused about all these questions. She smiled sympathetically: "What's the first word to cross your mind when you're in a terrible situation?" 

"Help?" 

"Well yes, but besides that?" 

"I dunno, I guess Salem." 

She chuckled: "Why?" 

"We once drove there, a class trip and I got lost. There was this woman, she had a little shop and she gave me a bracelet and said if I ever need help I should come back to her. I dunno, I just felt like this stranger woman was the first to actually care about me and offer me help without expecting anything in return. I just felt safe." 

"That's good. Excellent. So whenever I want something or do something that you feel uncomfortable with or I am overdoing it, you will say Salem. Once I hear it, I will stop immediately. I won't stop at the words no, stop or anything alike. But Salem can end a scene immediately. Understood?" 

"You know I grew up with the internet? I know what a safeword is" you smirk but she shoots you a warning look. Suddenly her hand grabs your throat choking you. 

"Oh my, a little smartass are we? This is not about knowing stuff, it's about understanding it. And I want you to understand what it actually means to submit to me. It's not about getting a whipping and then eating me out. I will take care of you but I need you to also take care of yourself and tell me when it's enough or too much. Are we clear on that?" 

You try to speak, but just nod and take a deep breath as she lets go of you. 

"And just to be clear, your role as a student of this academy has nothing to do with this. You will receive the same punishments as the others, you will follow the same rules and you won't get any advantages." 

"Yes Miss Spellman." 

"Good. Any questions?" 

"Uhm no, or maybe, well how do I call you?" 

"Miss Spellman or ma'am is fine, Directrix or Headmistress is also okay." 

"Alright, and err could you maybe not call me Maxine, I really hate that." 

"If you behave, I will gladly call you Max." 

"Thank you, ma'am." She smiled and lifted her skirt above her knees. 

"Well let's use your tongue for a more enjoyable purpose." You grin at her and eagerly push your head forward. You're about to pull her panties down, as she stops you. 

"Did I say you could use your hands?" 

"No ma'am." 

"Put them behind your back." You oblige and try to pull her panties down with your teeth. After a couple of minutes struggling she helps you out. You place kisses along her thighs until you reach her pussy. 

You lick through her slit making her spread her legs wider. With the tip of your tongue you massage her clit, softly sucking on it. She moans loudly, her hands fidgeting through your hair. You increase your pace, licking faster through her slit. 

As you push your tongue inside her wet hole she thrusts her hips against you, pulling your head closer. You can't breath but you don't mind hearing her moans and quickening breath. Your tongue flicks over her clit as she presses your head even closer. She's grinding on your tongue, fucking herself on your mouth. 

She's pulling on your hair. As she comes loudly she pushes you away, slapping you hard. Confused you sit back on your knees wondering if you had done something wrong. She eyes you with an exhausted smile as her orgasm wears off. 

"Oh I should've warned you, I just enjoy slapping my good subs" she strokes your cheek, running her fingers through your hair. 

You smile relieved pressing into her touch. After a couple of minutes you shift around with a throbbing pussy that cried for touch. 

"Hmm use your words if you want something." 

"I want to cum too, please, Miss Spellman" you blurt out with a sheepish grin. 

"Who would have thought" she says cooly looking you up and down: "And you've been so good that I tend to allow it, but it's already past eleven and students aren't allowed outside their rooms at such an unholy hour." 

"But..." 

"Don't you dare interrupt me" she said sharply: "I know you had your punishment for the smoking and all that and I said there would be no advantages. However there might be certain disadvantages, because as your Mistress I can't allow you to act up in school. I mean what would the Directrix think of me?" 

You look at her in disbelief: "But... I thought... Ugh please, Mistress Spellman." 

"Look at this polite little thing. Still you will learn right from the start that I am a very strict Mistress. But since you took your punishment so well, I allow you to touch yourself. Just remember you have to ask before you come." 

"Thank you ma'am" you are quick to say. Kneeling before her you spread your legs. 

"Give me a good show and I might actually let you" Miss Spellman adds with a devilish grin. You nod spreading your pussylips with one hand showing her everything you have as your other hands circles your clit. 

You don't tease yourself for too long. You're so wet that you can easily slide two fingers inside your already clenching hole. You finger yourself as Miss Spellman encourages you. You moan rubbing your clit with your thumb. 

"May I please cum?" 

"Beg for it." 

"Please, Miss Spellman. Please allow me to cum. Please I need it so badly. Please. Please please." 

"I will count to five now. You come exactly as I reach five, not earlier not later. Understood?" 

"Yes ma'am" you moan loudly. 

"1." You fuck yourself harder and faster getting closer. 

"2. Come on, don't go slower." You do as she says, rubbing your clit even faster. 

"3." 

"Please, ma'am, I'm so close. Please let me cum." 

"4. Don't you dare come before I finish counting." 

You moan and shake barely able to control yourself. "You're doing well" Miss Spellman says teasingly: "5." 

You let out a relieved moan as you come hard. Your whole body is shuddering, your legs spreading even wider as you push your fingers in deeply. Miss Spellman gets up, walks around her desk and sits behind it. 

"Good girl. Get up now." You're legs still shake uncontrollably as you slowly get up trying to stand straight. You pull up your clothes and look at her. 

"You did well tonight. I let you know how and when we will continue you this. Go to your room and sleep, I expect excellent behaviour from now on or I will find a way to punish you even harder." She shoots you a stern look that makes you shudder. 

"Yes ma'am. Uhm thank you." She smiled: "You're welcome little one." 

"Good night, Miss Spellman." 

"Good night Max."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda being Hilda and Zelda being Zelda and you in-between ;)

The school bells rang at 6 the next morning, pulling you away from a very naughty dream. You yawn as you sit up in bed and stretch your arms. 

"Ow shit" you mumble feeling your bruised behind. You stumbled to the bathroom where some of the other girls already stood in front of the mirrors. 

"Damn how are you so awake? I feel like falling back asleep any minute" you say to Roz as you rub your eyes. 

"You'll get used to it. And I didn't want to be late. Directrix Spellman is already scary enough. How did she punish you? You okay? It was so nice of you to take the blame." 

"Oh right, yea. She whipped me...my damn ass hurts like hell" you say pulling down your pants to look at the welts. 

"Ow that looks bad. I can't recall she ever whipped me that hard" Roz said empathetically: "You should go see Aunt Hilda after breakfast, she has like a billion ointments." 

"Yea well maybe I argued too much..." You shrug trying to hide a grin. You didn't mind the pain, it was a reminder of what happened after the punishment. You still could barely believe it wasn't a dream. 

"Ha. You're soon gonna learn that it's never wise to argue with Miss Spellman" Roz said: "Ugh Sabrina and Prudence will be late, I should check on them. See you." 

As Roz left another girl stood at the sink next to you. 

"Hi. I'm Dorcas. You're the new one right?" 

"Yup. I'm Max." 

"We're planning a party for tonight. The boys from the Blackwood Boarding School come over."

"And how exactly does that work?" 

"They climb over the fence in the backyard and we meet in the cellar. There's many unused rooms and you can't hear anything up here. We never got caught." 

"Sounds good. I'm in." 

"Great. We meet around 9. There'll be alcohol and snacks, the people from the cooking class always try to steal some. So if you happen to be in that class...I heard you have skilled fingers" she grinned at you and you blushed uncertain if this was a reference to your stealing skills or she was flirting. 

\---------------- 

After a delicious breakfast you went to Aunt Hilda, unsure how to approach her. 

"Uhm excuse me, Miss, Roz said err you could help me out...with uhm..." You blushed. It was one thing to receive a punishment like this but a completely different thing to talk about it to a stranger. 

The blonde woman smiled warmly at you, pulling you into a hug. 

"You must be Max. Sabrina told me about you already. Please call me Aunt Hilda, everybody does that. I suppose my sister punished you?" 

"Yes, uhm Roz said you have medical supplies and stuff." 

"Come with me. I have exactly what you need." You followed her to a comfortable looking room with a plushie couch and armchairs. It was the complete opposite of Directrix Spellman's office. 

"Take a cookie. I just baked them last night, when I found this new recipe, I just had to try it immediately." You took a white chocolate lemon cookie. They were soft in the middle and you complimented Aunt Hilda. 

"Aww thank you, you're so charming, dear. I can't imagine what Zelda would punish you for." 

"Uhm yea well, I still gotta learn the rules I suppose" you mumble. 

"I'm sure you will in no time. Come, lay down and lower your pants. I made this ointment myself only using plants from the garden. It's amazing how much nature can heal." 

She smiled and pointed to the couch. You felt weird pulling down your pants in front of her. With Directrix Spellman it just had been different, you just had to follow her orders. There was no time to think or be shy. 

"Alright" you say wary laying down on your tummy. You open the pants and slowly push them down until your ass is uncovered. Hilda is unscrewing a tube. 

"This might be a bit cold...wow that looks pretty bad... Maybe I should talk to... Zelda!" 

The door swung open and you hear high heels stepping on the wooden floor. 

"Hilda" you hear the cool voice of Directrix Spellman. That is already enough to send a shiver down your spine and you quickly turn your head. You resist the urge to pull your pants up, not wanting to gain any attention. 

"Helping the rule breakers again are we?" Zelda stated sending a hard look your way that makes you turn back around. "Anyway I'm here, because Sabrina, Prudence and Roz have gardening duty as part of their punishments. They're in my office. I'd like you to show them how they can help you." 

"I will as soon as I took care of Max" Hilda said. 

"Now. I'll take care of her myself" Zelda said sharply. 

Hilda sighed handing the ointment to her sister before she left. You tried to stay as still as possible after the door was closed, but inside you were squirming. Even though you couldn't imagine what you felt like you had done something wrong. 

"Well, well, well I let you out of sight for 8 hours and you're already stripping for another woman" Zelda said dismissively walking closer to you. 

You couldn't tell if she was serious or joking, but you went for an apology either way. 

"Uhm sorry, Miss Spellman, I just...err thought if I have to sit through a whole school day..." 

"Oh the little brat wanted to ease her pain that she deserved with her poor choices" Zelda's tone was stone cold and you swallowed hard. 

"I mean..uhm...aftercare is important, right?" You said with a sly grin that she luckily couldn't see. 

You felt her hand stroking over your ass. She put some ointment on the welts rubbing it all over your behind. The soft yet painful touch was enough to arouse you. 

"My little smartass. Do you think it's clever to mouth off when you're in such a delicate position?" She gave your butt a very light slap. 

"Sorry Miss Spellman" you quickly apologized not ready to face another spanking already. 

"You better be. You're right though, aftercare is important even after a corporal punishment when I went harder on you than I would on the other students. Next time though you are to come to me. I don't want to find you bare assed in my sister's office again. Is that understood?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"I'm said to be quite possessive, so you better make sure there is no reason for me to become jealous." 

"I'd never intent to make you..." You were interrupted when Zelda suddenly pulled her fingers through your slit. You gasped as she slowly pushed one finger inside you. 

"After all you agreed last night to be mine. And mine only that is. Am I being clear?" 

"Crystal, ma'am" you moan. 

"Take those clothes off now." She pulled her finger out. 

"But what if Hilda comes back?" She walked around you pulling on your hair to make you face her. Slapping you hard she said: "Don't you ever backtalk. And you don't have to act shy now that you already showed her your ass so willingly." 

You blushed as Zelda shot you a stern look. She let go and you quickly undressed yourself staying on your tummy on the couch. 

"Hmm that's better" Zelda hummed sliding her finger along your spine. "So you didn't want to sit in school being reminded of me?" 

"That's not what I meant, Miss Spellman" you try to explain, but she hushes you. 

"I think I understand just fine. But then I have to find another way to make sure you remember who you belong to now." 

"I don't think I'd forget that" you mumble as you feel her spreading your ass cheeks. She rubs over your butt hole making you gasp. 

"I told you I'm a very strict Mistress. I have high standards and I just can't allow my pet to show her body off without my permission. Even worse you'd let others touch you without my permission." 

"But it wasn't sexual.." 

"Ah, ah, ah. Quiet." She slapped your butt a bit harder this time, making you whine. Her fingers sliding through your folds she started to rub your clit. 

"I just need to make sure that you understand, that your body is mine and I alone can decide who gets to touch it." 

"Yes ma'am" you moan as she starts to fuck you with two fingers. 

"You're so wet. Did it turn you on to strip for my sister?" 

"No ma'am, it's you...your voice made me so wet and you...touching me." She thrusts her fingers deep inside you. You start to move your hips pushing back against her. 

"Someone's needy" she huffs and pulls out of you, making you moan in frustration. 

"Please..." 

"Please what?" 

"Please touch me again, Mistress. Please, I need it." 

"I can tell. But the question is, do you deserve it?" 

"Yes, ma'am, please. I don't let anyone else touch me." 

She chuckles, pushing her fingers back inside you. You feel so good and moan loudly as she rubs your clit with her thumb. You keep moving back on her faster, wanting her to fuck you harder. 

She pushes a third finger inside you, filling you out, even stretching you a bit. You bury your face in the couch to silence your loud moans. 

"Ohhh ma'am please may I cum? Please. Please may I?" She pulls her fingers out again, making you whimper. You try to rub yourself on the couch, but she yanks your head back on your hair. 

"You see, when I said that I am the one deciding who gets to touch you, it included yourself." 

You moan in frustration: "Please..." 

"Get dressed" she said sternly: "Hilda will soon be back." 

"Come on, please, you can't send me to class like this." 

"Oh can I not? I thought I am the one deciding that" Zelda smirked, folding her arms. 

You sigh loudly: "Please, how am I supposed to focus." 

"That is really not my problem. Now stop whining and get dressed." 

"Ughh" you say frustrated as you stand up. 

Zelda grips your throat holding it tight. 

"It's yes Mistress, thank you Mistress. I don't care if you like or dislike this, you are to pay me respect. At. All. Times. Did I make myself clear?" 

"Yes ma'am" you whisper. She raises her eyebrows. 

"Thank you ma'am" you force out and she lets go of your throat. You quickly get dressed and stand in front of her, your head hanging low. 

"The school uniform looks good on you. Come see me tonight at 9." She smiles softly.

"At 9?" You want to clarify thinking about the party. 

"Yes and you better behave yourself and be on time. That is if you want a reward" she gives you another hard glare and opens the door for you to get out. 

You feel your pussy pulsating and throbbing as you walk to your room to check your timetable. You wonder if you can risk touching yourself. 

She couldn't possibly find out could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter, also there will be more "action" and maybe Zelda softens up a bit...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda knows how to deal with rule breakers.

It had been a normal school day and it would have been impossible to focus on the boring stuff, if you hadn't touched yourself in the morning after the encounter with Zelda. 

Just thinking about the strict Directrix sent a wave of arousal through your body. You couldn't wait to see her again, even though a small part of you was upset about missing the secret party. 

You knocked on Dorcas' door to hand her the snacks you stole during cooking class. She opened with a smirk as if she had been expecting you. 

"Come in, I have some vodka to get in the right mood" she grinned. 

"Uhm about that, I can't. Miss Spellman called me into her office. I suppose my stealing didn't go unnoticed" you said apologetic. 

You still had ten minutes but you didn't want to risk being late. 

"Even if Hilda noticed something, she never tells on us. And trust me the punishments are a lot more fun when you had a drink before" she pulled you into her room before you could object. 

"She'll kill me if she smells the booze" you say but Dorcas is already opening the bottle. 

"Just a sip. She won't notice unless you're planning to push your tongue into her mouth" she laughs and takes a big gulp before handing the bottle to you. 

You manage to laugh aswell, then you take a tiny sip. 

"I thought you'd be more rebellious, after all Sabrina said about you. How can this old crow scare you?" Dorcas asked stepping closer. 

"It's umm just my second day and you haven't seen my ass. Prison is a walk in the park compared to that" you explain. 

Dorcas eyes you closely as she takes another gulp. She pulls you closer and kisses you. 

As you open your mouth in protest, she spits the vodka in your mouth sealing your lips with a passionate kiss until you swallowed all of it. 

For a second you forget about Zelda and the academy. Normally a beautiful woman like her didn't have to ask twice for your attention. 

You pull her into another kiss and she pushes you against the door. As your butt crashes against the wood pain jolts through your body. 

You open your eyes and check the watch. You had only one minute left. 

"Oh fuck" you snap. 

"We'll continue this later at the party" Dorcas smirks as you push her away to open the door. 

You sprint along the corridors to Zelda's office. Out of breath you knock on the door, quickly checking your breath. The smell of alcohol isn't too intense and you hope she won't notice. 

"Come in" her strict voice sends a shiver down your spine. You run your fingers through your hair, hoping you don't look to deranged. 

A cold stare meets you as you enter. Zelda sits behind her desk and she seems to be able to look right through you. 

"I'm so sorry for being late" you apologize and close the door quickly. 

She huffs unimpressed, looking back down on a document she was reading. Unsure what to do you stand nervously in the middle of the room. 

After some moments of silence, Zelda scribbles something on the paper and stands up. You shift from one foot to the other, and only stand still when she is right in front of you. 

You try your hardest not to step back. Your heart is hammering in your chest, you have a feeling that she knows what happened. 

She slowly circles you and whispers in your ear: "So what's your excuse?" 

You don't dare turn around even though you feel goosebumps on your neck. 

"I uhm I didn't think you'd care about excuses" you stammer. 

She scoffs: "I don't, I was just curious what lie you'd try to tell me." 

"I wouldn't dare lie to you ma'am" you say proud that you didn't fall for her trap. 

"No? Well then I'm sure you can tell me why there is lipstick smeared around your mouth" she growls, her voice dangerously low as she stands in front of you again. 

You quickly wipe your lips, looking down guiltily. 

"I...I didn't want to be kissed" you stammer. 

"I thought you wouldn't lie to me?" Zelda raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm not lying, I was..." You stop yourself. You didn't want to snitch on Dorcas. 

"I see" Zelda states: "And I thought I had make myself clear this morning." 

"You did, I was just, it was an accident" you mumble. 

"An accident?" Zelda huffs: "Look at me!" 

You slowly raise your head. She slaps you hard, throwing you off balance. 

"I'm sorry" you say quickly. 

"Oh you will be" she says slapping you again: "But before I punish you I'd like to hear the full story." You rub your burning cheek. 

"I uhm needed help with my homework so I..." You start to make up a story. 

This time Zelda backhands your other cheek. You wince and blink back tears. 

"I thought it was obvious that I wanted to know the truth." 

"I really didn't mean to kiss her. She was suddenly pulling me in and kissed me before I knew what was going on. I'm really sorry. Please you have to believe me." 

"Do I now?" She asked coldly well aware that you were telling the truth this time: "Kneel." 

You drop to your knees right away. 

"Did you touch yourself this morning?" She asked. The looked at her confused why she'd change the subject now. 

"Uhm yes ma'am, sorry" you admit and bite your lip. She tuts, shaking her head slowly. 

"I should've known better than to trust you. Some people just need to learn it the hard way." 

You looked up at her feeling guilty that you messed up already and scared of her punishment. 

"I'm really really sorry Miss Spellman. It won't happen again. I promise." 

"I'm sure of that, but mostly because I will make sure that you can't continue like this" she says with a devilish grin. 

"For the next week you will come here after your lessons. You will undress and kneel under my desk." 

"Yes ma'am" you say thinking that you can easily live with this punishment. 

"Undress now and close your eyes" she commands. You quickly start to take of your shirt, then you pants, followed by your underwear. 

You sink back to your knees and close your eyes. You hear Zelda moving around, opening drawers and then walking over to you. 

You don't dare to open your eyes even when she grabs your boobs. Her touch is harsh, but it doesn't hurt and you start getting wet. 

Your nipples harden as Zelda pinches them. Then you feel something cold on your nipples and a sharp pain that causes you to inhale deeply. 

"Oww" you whine as both your nipples are being tortured by nipple clamps. 

"Quiet, or you'll find the clamps in a much more sensitive spot" Zelda hisses and you bite your lip. 

"Hands behind your head" she orderes and you feel her fingers running over your skin. 

"You know I had something really nice planned for tonight. A reward for the good girl I thought you are. But instead I have to come up with a punishment" she scratches over your stomach: "And I can't even beat your ass because it's still too sore from yesterday." 

She scratches along your inner thighs making you spread wider. Your pussy is already soaking and you squirm awaiting her touch. Instead she pulls her hand away and you almost whine again. 

You straighten your back as you suddenly feel a stinging pain on your clit. Before you can figure out what hit you, Zelda brings down the crop again. 

You scream in pain after the third strike, but you manage to keep your legs spread. The lashes aren't as hard as the ones you received yesterday, but your pussy is a lot more sensitive. 

You cry out loud and start to sob after the fifth hit. She whips you ten times in total, having you cry and beg for forgiveness. 

"Open your eyes" she says a lot softer than before. You blink and look up at her. 

"You're punishment isn't over yet, but I'm impressed how well you took the crop" she says matter-of-factly. 

She attaches a chain to your nipple clamps and pulls on it, until you whine. 

"I want you to eat me out. You may touch yourself while you do it. But don't forget to ask before you come" she says pulling on the chain again. 

You cry out and nod, ready to fulfill her wishes. She lifts her skirt as she sits down in her chair. She's not wearing any underwear and you feel another wave of arousal as she pulls you closer. 

You enjoy the smell of her pussy and even more the taste as your push your tongue against her clit. She moans softly, not letting go of the chain. 

You lick through her folds as your fingers move between your legs, rubbing your tortured clit. You enjoy your own touch even though you would have preferred her fingers on your body. 

She yanks hard on the chain, reminding you to keep licking her. You circle her clit, flicking your tongue against it, loving to hear her moan. 

You push your fingers inside yourself as she presses hard against your tongue, grinding on it. Your dripping wet and so is she. You lick faster through her slit, fucking yourself hard, getting closer. 

She moans loudly as you softly suck on her clit. When your tongue pushes against her clit again, she comes hard and loud, pushing her hips against your face. 

Her orgasm excites you so much, that you're about to come yourself. 

"Hand behind your head" she growls and slaps you as her orgasm wears off. 

She breathes heavily watching you struggle to take the hands off of yourself. 

"Get up" she orderes and you stand on shaking legs, unsatisfied and horny. Zelda opens another drawer and throws something to you. 

"Put that on." You recognise it as soon as you catch it. A chastity belt. You wince and look at her with begging eyes. 

"You will wear this for at least a week. If you behave well, then I might allow you to take it off" she says sternly. 

You slowly put it on, trying not to cry out at the thought that you won't be able to come for a week. Zelda checks the lock, putting the key in the top drawer. 

She takes off the nipple clamps which hurts terribly. You feel your needy pussy, it's pulsating and dripping. 

You can't imagine how you're supposed to survive this a whole week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments, they're really motivating. The next chapter will be about the party and then we'll see the softer side of Zelda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas and Agatha might not be witches in this story, but they still know how to use a "potion".

„There you are! Damn what took you so long?” Sabrina asked when you finally arrive at the party. 

You’re not really in the mood for it anymore, you’d much rather spent the night with Zelda. 

“Uhm well you’re aunt punished me even more so after I showed up late, thanks to Dorcas” you explain and look around. 

There are about twenty people here, music is playing, bottles are being passed around and the snacks were put on a table. 

“And who is this beauty?” a dark-haired boy asked you. He was sitting next to Prudence, who had her hand on his thigh.

“I’m Max”, you introduce yourself and he shakes your hand.

“Pleasure. I’m Nick. I heard so much about you, I was getting jealous, but then again four people are even more fun than three, isn’t that right?” he looked at Sabrina and Prudence for confirmation. 

“Shut up, Nick. She’s so not interested in you. If anything she would replace you” Prudence hummed with a smile in your direction. 

“Oh so you’re…” you wondered looking at the three of them.

“Well, Nicky here gets to join us from time to time” Prudence explains and Sabrina nods with a smirk. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others. I think Roz and Harvey took their leave already though” Sabrina grinned as she looked around. 

She introduced you to Theo and Robin, her cousin Ambrose and his boyfriend Luke, aswell as Elspeth and Melvin, before you felt someone putting a hand around your hip.

“Hey, pretty, glad you made it after all. Did the old crow hurt you badly?” Dorcas asked turning your attention to her. 

“Err no, I’m okay, just have detention for the whole week” you explain with a slight grin. You could still feel the chastity belt and it would be torture if Dorcas now started to flirt with you. 

“Come, meet my sister Agatha” she said in a deep voice close to your ear.

“Oh, alright, I get a hint, when I see it” Sabrina grinned going back to Prudence and Nick. You thought about holding her back, but it would have been weird, so you followed Dorcas to meet Agatha.

The three of you were sitting in a dark corner with a bottle of Vodka in between. 

“It’s nice to have a new face here” Agatha said sliding her fingers over your arm. 

“Thanks, uhm, so you’re doing these parties regularly?” you tried to avoid any attempt of flirting.

“Yes, at least once a month.”

“Wow and you never get caught?” 

“Never. Come have a drink” Dorcas says, handing you the bottle. Alcohol and two pretty women who weren’t at all holding back about their intentions, that was a dangerous combination.

“I shouldn’t. I’m actually really tired, just came by to say hi” you mumble an excuse none of them buys.

“Okay, what’s wrong with you? Sabrina told us, how much the two of you were partying, you always getting terribly drunk and leaving with a different woman” Dorcas asks confused.

“I know, I am really trying to change, turn my life around and all that, judge said this is my last chance” you lie.

“That’s nonsense. You went smoking with the girls yesterday and I could tell how much you enjoyed kissing me earlier” Dorcas insisted.

“Well, yea of course, but that was before my ass got beat up” you say.

“So you’re actually scared?” Agatha asked.

“Yep, totally. How are you not? It hurts like hell” you pretend.

“Well the pain is usually gone after a couple of days and life is just too boring to follow all the rules” Dorcas smirks taking a big gulp from the vodka.

“And this sure helps” Agatha agrees, taking the bottle from her sister offering it to you. You take a small sip, hoping to shut them up this way.

“Good girl” Agatha smirks: “Now why did my sister get a kiss and I haven’t?”

“Well, we just met” you say lamely. You thought about Zelda, the older woman excited you in a way none of the one-night stands you regularly had, did. And as sexy as Dorcas and Agatha were, they just couldn’t compete with the Directrix. You were scared that   
you might lose Zelda, and what you had started with her, if she found out that you were making out with others. She had warned you, that she was possessive and jealous and you didn’t want to risk anything.

“So then you have to kiss me twice to make up for it” Agatha grinned. 

You couldn’t think of another excuse and before you knew it, Agatha was on your lap, pulling you into a passionate kiss. 

“That’s unfair” Dorcas protested, pulling you away from Agatha to kiss you herself. 

You try to word your protest, but it was muffled in the kisses they kept giving you. You felt a familiar tingle in your tummy, no matter what you tried to tell yourself, this was hot and under different circumstances, you wouldn’t have hesitated and invited both of them to your room.

“Come on have another drink” Dorcas whispered, holding a flask to your lips. It didn’t taste like vodka, but before you could think about what was running down your throat, you felt Agatha’s hands running over your boobs. 

“We just want to welcome you properly at our academy” she smiled and rubbed your nipples that were hardening. You felt your already wet pussy starting to pulsate. You wanted these two, you wanted to have sex so badly, to come over and over again. 

Dorcas was kissing you again, her tongue was sliding into your mouth and she pulled your hand between her legs, slowly grinding against it. 

“That’s better than following rules, isn’t it?” Agatha hummed while she started to unbutton your shirt. You felt the leather of the chastity belt pressing against your wet pussy. 

“I can’t” you whisper trying to stand up. 

“Oh yes you can” Dorcas whispered in your ear while Agatha made no attempt to stand up from your lap.

“No, really, I’m sorry” you mumble as you finally manage to stand. You feel dizzy, but you don’t want to sit back down. Your pussy is pulsating and you can hear your blood rushing in your ears. You have no idea what’s going on with you, but you are certain that   
you never felt so aroused in your life. At the same time you feel like passing out. You stumble forward, away from the two sisters.

You feel a hand grabbing your wrist, but you shake it off.

“Hey, no, come on, stay with us”, you hear a voice not knowing who is talking to you.

“No. Air…outside” you can barely speak. Your tongue feels heavy. Stumbling away you try to remember the way you took when you came here. Climbing up the stairs is the biggest problem, but you manage by crawling on all fours. 

The corridors are dark and you don’t know where your room is. You fight against the urge to just lay down on the floor. If Zelda finds you like this, there would be hell to pay. With one hand on the wall you slowly creep forward. It feels like your senses are going crazy, and the only think you constantly feel is the throbbing in your pussy. 

You knock on the first door you reach, hoping to find help by whomever lives in that room. You can barely stand anymore and slowly fall down to your knees. , constantly knocking against the wood. As you’re about to pass out, the door is opened and you blink into the angry face of Zelda Spellman.

“Sorry” you mumble before you’re completely surrounded by darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is worried, but she also wants to know what happened to you.

You don't know how long you've been passed out, but when you start to come to your senses again, you feel soft fingers fidgeting through your hair. 

You're not ready to open your eyes yet, trying to take in the situation with your other senses. Your head hurts terribly, but otherwise you're comfortably tugged under a blanket. 

As you shift you notice that your head is laying in someone's lap. You try to recall what happened, but your memories are fuzzy. You remember being at the party, drinking with Dorcas and Agatha. And then? 

Nothing. Did you give in to Dorcas' seduction after all? Zelda would kill you, she'd probably stop the relationship right away. Fuck, you feel like crying, you knew you have no self-control when you drink. 

"Oh shhh, shh hey, what are these tears for? Are you in pain?" A soothing voice asks you. You hadn't noticed that you were actually crying, but a warm hand wipes the tears away now. 

You blink your eyes open: "It's you." 

"Well, who were you expecting after banging on my door at midnight" Zelda asks a tad harshly. 

"I uhm I dunno, I don't really remember anything" you mumble apologetic. 

On the one side you're relieved that you're with her, so at least you hadn't fucked up completely, on the other hand you were not keen on telling her how you got into this situation. Her fingers run through your hair again as she eyes you closely. 

"You came here on the verge of passing out, mumbling that you're sorry over and over again. It made me wonder what exactly you were sorry for and what on earth you put in that pretty body of yours" Zelda explained and you bit your lip, wondering how much you had told her already. 

"Uhm and what did I say?" You ask. 

Zelda chuckled lightly, shaking her head, she said: "What do you still remember?" 

You bite your lip even harder, wondering what to say. You sit up to buy yourself time, your head is spinning.   
Only now you notice that the two of you are on the sofa in Zelda's bedroom. 

The lights are dimmed, but you see shelves filled with books, a cozy looking double bed and an ancient looking cupboard. 

On the floor you see your pants and the chastity belt, confused you look up at Zelda. You hadn't noticed that you were naked save for your shirt before. 

"Er why am I undressed?" You ask. 

"And since when do you think posing questions to my questions is acceptable?" Zelda's voice was stern. 

"I'm sorry, but I really don't remember anything. The last thing I know is that I was in your office" you lie. 

"Is that so? But in my office you didn't drink alcohol or take whatever put you in state you were in" Zelda's eyes narrow and you try to think of something better to say. 

"I understand you want to protect your friends, not telling me about the little party, but this could have gotten seriously wrong. I was terribly worried about you" Zelda explains pulling you into a hug and kissing your forehead. 

You cuddle up against her, enjoying the softness of her touch. 

"How did you know?" You wonder. 

"About the party? You don't think that there is anything happening around here that I don't know about. As long as nobody did drugs and the drinking was moderate I figured it would be better to let them enjoy their little rebellion, instead of trying something actually stupid, but after what happened to you this will stop. So care to tell me now?" 

Even though it was phrased as a question, it was clear that you had no real choice. 

"I really don't remember much. I went to the party and met the guys from the Blackwood Boarding school. I really didn't want to drink, but they were insisting and I didn't want to be the odd one out. So I took a sip of vodka, then I was handed a flask, it tasted weird, but I didn't think about it. A bit later I started feeling dizzy and wanted to go outside, then I don't know what happened" you explained leaving out the names on purpose. 

"Who gave you the flask?" 

You didn't answer and just snuggled closer, but Zelda wasn't having this. She turned your head, holding your jaw in an iron grip. 

"Who?" She repeated. 

"Zelda please, I..." 

She raised her eyebrows hearing her first name. Before you even noticed what you had done, you felt the stinging pain of a slap on your cheek. 

"Sorry, Miss Spellman" you mumble quickly. 

"The name. Now!" She demanded harshly. 

"Dorcas" you whisper and tears started running down your cheeks: "I'm so sorry. She flirted with me, she kept touching and kissing me, but I didn't want it. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so scared that you would end our arrangement, I have never experienced anything like this before, I don't want it to stop. I really like you. But I couldn't tell her about us, either, so she kept going on, then I felt so dizzy and I wanted to get away before I did anything unforgivable." 

You were sobbing now. Zelda loosened her grip and kissed you softly instead. She pulled you into a tight hug, stroking your hair and placing kisses on your head. 

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to end this either, I'm not even close to being done with you" she spoke soothingly. 

You hid your face on her shoulder. Normally you weren't one to cry easily, maybe it was the exhaustion from last night. 

"I just need you to be honest with me at all times. I was so worried about you" Zelda explained. 

You nod without looking at her. 

"When I had managed to place you on the couch, you kept whining about how your pussy hurts. You started taking of your pants, and wildly tugged at the chastity belt, wanting it off. I took it off, because I thought there is something seriously wrong. But you just started rubbing yourself like a mad woman. You begged me to fuck you, but I got hold of your hands and when you couldn't reach yourself anymore you kept squirming and cursing at me until you passed out again" Zelda told you what happened. 

"Oh god, that's so embarrassing" you blush. 

"No, darling, if it hadn't been for a drug, that would have been extremely arousing. I suppose when you didn't fall for Dorcas' flirting, she gave you something to convince you." 

You didn't know what to say. 

"Don't worry, I'll make her pay for this" Zelda reassured you. 

"Can't we just forget all of this happened?" You ask shyly. 

"Absolutely not. This is serious. Something bad could have happened to you." 

"But I..." 

"There's no but. She'll get punished and she's not the only one" Zelda said threateningly. 

"What have I done now?" You ask exasperated. 

"Put that attitude away or your punishment will be a lot worse. You lied to me, you tried to hide things from me, you drank alcohol and last but not least you kissed someone else" Zelda said looking unimpressed. 

You tried to think of a good excuse, but you couldn't come up with anything. 

"I'm glad you agree" Zelda simply said: "For now let's go to bed, tomorrow is more than enough time for the punishments." 

"Can I umm sleep here?" You ask shyly holding on tight to the older woman. 

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else" Zelda smiles pulling you with her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be dirty again ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda punishes the whole academy for the illegal parties and keeps the best for the last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. Currently working on a novel took up most of my time, but the first draft is done so I hope to have more creative energy to update regularly again. :)

You couldn't help but admire Zelda for the way she handled the whole situation. She led everyone believe that Dorcas told her about the secret parties, punishing her in the most effective way by having everyone ignore her. She announced during breakfast that everyone who had joined the party would be punished equally. 

"For the next month there will be no visitors allowed and you are forbidden to go to the city except for doctor's appointments." 

The girls huffed collectively and some as shot Dorcas angry glances. 

"After breakfast you are to report outside in sports wear. You will each run 10 kilometres. That will make sure you sweat out the rest of the alcohol you consumed. Then you will be tested for drug use. And you will write an essay on your wrongdoings and how you're planning to improve your behaviour. Those of you who will be tested positively will see me in my office to face an additional punishment. You are to give all illegal substances to me. If you do so voluntarily you won't be punished. Did I make myself clear?" 

"Yes Miss Spellman" the girls said in unison. Zelda shot the girls a stern glance before she left them to eat their breakfast. You couldn't help to look after her. 

She had been so caring and sweet last night, but there was no doubt that she'd punish you nevertheless. You were happy enough though that noone was suspecting you to be the snitch. 

"Dorcas you're so dumb!" You hear Prudence whisper angrily. 

"I swear I didn't say anything." 

"Sure. Why did she look at you then, when she announced someone told her about the secret parties we were having?" Agatha asked. 

"I don't know." 

"Maybe she saw you drunk last night when you were looking for Max" Sabrina suggested trying to help her out. 

"Where did you even go to?" Agatha turned to you. 

"Uhm I don't really remember anything, thanks to whatever you two gave me. But I woke up in my bed so I suppose I went straight to my room" you mumble. 

"That's really not cool. You can't just drug someone" Roz scolded. 

"We were just having fun. You won't tell on us, will you?" Dorcas asked. 

"I won't. But she will test me and then I'm screwed. And if she saw you, you're fucked aswell" you shrug: "And Roz is right. You can't just drug someone. What did you even give me?" 

"Relax. You're fine. I mixed something myself. I felt like you needed something to get the hint." 

"I got the hint, but obviously you didn't. I'm not interested." 

Dorcas rolled her eyes, but Agatha apologized quietly. You nod and get up. 

"Imma go, don't want my punishment get even worse." 

"Yea I'll join you" Roz says. Sabrina and Prudence following you aswell. 

"You okay?" Sabrina asks. 

"Just a headache." 

"Really sorry about what happened." 

"Not your fault." 

"So why are you not interested in Dorcas, I mean she's kinda your type." 

"I just wanna get my life in order and get out here as soon as possible." 

"Sounds like my aunt really scared you. Come on talk to me. I know you don't want to change." 

"Fine. You're right. I kinda have a crush on someone..." 

"You what? Damn I've known you for two years now and never have I ever heard you talking about a crush. Which girl stole your heart?" 

"Shut up. I wasn't that bad." 

"You had a different woman every week." 

"Well I mean..." 

"Come on tell me. Who is it?" 

"Nah you'll just make fun of me." 

"I won't promise. Please tell me." 

"No sorry." Sabrina pouted, but let go. You really had to hurry to be there on time. 

*** 

Zelda looked incredible and you kept your eyes on her far too long. She was wearing a black dress, fox fur around her neck, leather gloves and sunglasses. 

You could feel her eyes on you, while all of you were standing in line in front of her. You were all sweaty and out of breath after the run. 

"Not exactly impressing. Some of you are really in bad shape" Zelda said walking up and down, stopping right in front of you. 

You blush knowing full well, that you didn't do well. You didn't excersice on a daily basis and the 10k had been a huge challenge. 

"I should let you run again" she says standing only centimetres apart from you. You had hoped she didn't see when you were pausing from time to time to walk. 

"I'm sorry ma'am." 

"You will be. Give me 20 push ups." 

"Umm what?" 

"You heard me." 

Your face reddens even more and you look at her pleadingly, but her face is stone cold. 

"Now or it'll be 25." 

You quickly drop to the ground and do the push-ups. Your nose is close to her high heels and it turns you on to be humiliated like this in front of your friends. 

After 16 push-ups your arms shiver, but you manage to do the twenty. You get up and grin cockily at Zelda. She doesn't show any sign of approval and just keeps walking. 

"You will report to Hilda's office now to do a drug test. Then you will write your essay in the main hall where Miss Wardwell will keep an eye on you." 

Zelda dissmisses you and you slowly walk over to Hilda's office. She is unusually quiet and doesn't even offer cookies while she takes blood and urine samples from all of you. 

"How long will it take to get the results?" You ask her curiously. 

"I'll run a quick test, we'll have the results in about an hour. And the blood test will take a bit longer, but show more detailed results." 

You nod already knowing you'll be positive, but unaware of what Zelda will do to you. You report to the main hall where Sabrina and Roz are already working on their essays. 

Miss Wardwell explains, that you have to write a minimum of 500 words and wait here until Directrix Spellman calls you to her office or allows you to go to your room. 

"Who'll be reading the essays?" You ask. 

"The Directrix of course." 

You smile and nod. That makes it easier to write. You're being completely honest about what had happened, most of what you already told her last night. 

You write how deeply you regret what happened and how you are willing to do anything to make up for it. You end your essay with a promise to accept any punishment she sees fit, be better and the hope that she'll forgive you. 

The other girls were being either called to Zelda's office or they were allowed to their rooms after handing in their essays when their test was negative. You were the last one still in the main hall and it was already late. 

Your ass hurt from sitting on the wooden chair for hours and you were hungry after only having breakfast. Miss Wardwell is reading at the front desk when the door finally opens and Zelda steps in. 

"Max. My office. Now" her voice is harsh and you feel a tingle in your stomach as you slowly get up, your essay in hand. 

Miss Wardwell shoots you a disapproving look and closes her book. You don't dare to look up at Zelda as you walk past her. She follows you and her high heels echo on the floor. She shuts the door of her office and you stand uncertain in front of her desk. 

"You've been tested positively for drugs" she says still behind you. 

"Well that wasn't exactly surprising" you say and she hits the back of your head. 

"You better keep that smart mouth shut. Is that your essay?" 

"Yes ma'am" You hand her the papers. She sits down at her desk and crosses her legs while she reads. You nervously step from one foot to another. She takes her time and finally looks up at you unimpressed. 

"You want to be better hm?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" 

"Umm I don't know, like ugh obeying you I guess." 

"Sounds not very honest" she puts your essay on the desk and circles you. 

"I mean it, ma'am." 

"So how did you like kissing Dorcas?" 

"Umm..." 

"Don't lie now." 

"I...err I mean it was okay, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't want this to stop. I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again." 

Zelda raised your chin with one finger forcing you to look at her. 

"I don't like sharing and this won't happen ever again, understood?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"But nevertheless I want you to understand that I won't let you go for a mistake. I will make you pay, oh yes you'll pay, but I won't leave you. What we have...won't end unless you want it to end. And even then I will take care of you. You're not alone anymore okay?" 

Her voice was as stern as ever but you felt warm and safe like never before. 

"Thank you ma'am." 

"And regarding your promise to become better, I will hold you accountable to that. You will make up your mind on how you want to improve and write it down for me." 

"Right now?" 

"You'll have one week. And regarding your punishment, well you didn't take the drugs knowingly, but you drank alcohol and you lied to me. And that is something I can't accept. You will go for a run every morning before breakfast. And you will come to my office after your lessons for the next week. You will kneel in the corner and think about what you've done." 

You nod, glad you got away so easily. 

"And for now undress!" You obey immediately taking your clothes off. Zelda watches you, still being fully dressed, you feel vulnerable in front of her. 

"You want to serve me well don't you?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"You want to please me?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good. Close your eyes." 

You oblige even though you want nothing more than to look at Zelda. You hear her opening a drawer, before you feel her hand softly running over your nipples. They harden immediately and you feel a sudden sharp pain as Zelda attaches clamps to your nipples. 

"They suit you dear" she hums and steps behind you. 

"Hands!" You put your hands behind your back and feel Zelda cuffing them. 

"Open your mouth." She pushes her slip in your mouth and orders you to close it again. 

"Now bend over." You comply and lay your body over her desk. Your nipples hurt, but you are excited yet frightened of what to expect. 

"Your ass is still pretty hurt, so you'll receive 15 blows with a whip. You will stay completely silent. Is that clear?" 

You nod unable to speak with the slip in your mouth. You feel her hands rubbing over your sore behind. You twitch, but don't make a sound. 

Zelda gets the whip and the first blow has you already biting down hard on your lip. You're eager not to make a sound as it's already terribly painful. 

Zelda is merciless and keeps whipping your ass until she reached the 15. You let out a deep breath. Your ass is burning, but you don't dare to say anything. She strokes your butt and softly rubs it.

"You did well. Open your eyes and your mouth." 

She takes the panties out that are soaked with your spit. Zelda opens another drawer and gets a handful of rice she spills on the floor. 

"Kneel right there on the rice. You'll eat me out and will only get up when I cum." 

The rice digs right into your skin and it hurts terribly, but you don't dare complain. Zelda lifts her dress, standing right in front of you with her legs slightly spread. 

You have to stretch a bit to actually reach her but she makes no effort to make it easier for you. With the tip of your tongue you slide through her pussylips making her moan softly. 

The pain in your knees motivates you enough to hurry and you start licking her eagerly, flicking your tongue against her clit and circling it. Zelda moans, pushing her pussy against your tongue and rubbing herself against it. 

You enjoy her taste but it's hard to focus with the rice digging deeper into your skin. You try not to move too much while your tongue slides deep into Zelda. She moans loudly and grabs your hair, pulling on it and forcing you closer. She uses your face to fuck herself, breathing quickly and heavy. 

"Oh hell yes" she moans when she finally cums against your tongue. You feel her body shivering as she reaches her climax, but you don't dare move and wait until she lets go of your head. 

"You may get up." Your knees hurt even more as you feel the blood rushing through the parts where the rice had left marks. Zelda unties you and orders you to clean up the rice as she sits behind her desk. 

"Can I trust you not to touch yourself?" 

"Uhm yea sure" you mumble. 

"I thought I had taught you not to lie" she says sternly. 

"I'll try my best then, ma'am." 

"Ha. And is your best any good? No, I want to make sure that you stay horny and patiently wait for me to allow you to cum. I guess the best option is the chastity belt after all then." 

"Or I could sleep with you" you say without thinking twice. You had enjoyed staying the night with her, cuddled up in her arms. 

"Sounds more like a reward to me" she says eyeing you closely. 

"But you'd have full control over my actions and check if I actually go for a run before breakfast." 

"Oh you will or there'll be hell to pay!" You allow yourself to smirk and Zelda offers a smile. 

"Fine. I guess you can sleep at the end of the bed at my feet with your hands tied of course." 

You collect the rice in the jar and hand it back to her with a grin. You're happy you get to sleep with her again, even though it might not be what you imagined exactly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is up to no good and both of you are down for a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments :) I really enjoy writing this and I can't wait for season 4

"Okay, seriously who's your crush? You've been acting really weird and I barely see you anywhere." Sabrina asked eyeing you closely. It was Sunday and the two of you were alone in the bathroom. 

"Uhm I just thought if I act like the good kid, I'll have a better chance to run away", you lie trying to distract. 

"And you didn't let me in on your plan traitor?" 

"Sorry, I thought you enjoy spending time with Prudence." 

"We had a fight, so screw her. Also I enjoy my freedom a lot more. So how do we get out?" 

"Uhm I haven't really made up my mind yet." 

"Well it ain't my first time escaping, and let me tell you it's rather easy. Most girls don't have anywhere to go, so they rather live like this than risk something." 

"Understandable" you mumble getting a weird look from Sabrina. 

"You know what? We should go right now. It's Sunday. Nobody's up yet and they won't miss us for another two hours." 

"I'm not sure" in fact Zelda would notice you're missing, because she'd wanted you back in bed with her after your run. And honestly you didn't want to be anywhere else. 

"Yes, trust me, it's the perfect time." 

"But how do we even get out?" 

"It's not that hard. I'll show you a way I found when I was still a kid. My crazy aunt doesn't know about it." 

"We should pack some stuff" you try to buy time. 

"You don't even own much. Come on, we can steal everything like in the good old times" Sabrina laughed excitedly. 

"Your aunt is going to kill us" you say thinking about the past week, where she had you kneeling in the corner of her office for hours. 

She had made you write 'I will be honest with Directrix Spellman at all times'. 

"You're not seriously afraid of Zelda? I've seen you fight cops and that crazy lady in prison." 

"None of them ever whipped my ass so bad that I couldn't sit for days." Sabrina chuckled, but shook her head not quite buying it. 

"Come on. I want to get out of here. I'll make sure she doesn't catch us." You had no arguments left and you couldn't tell Sabrina that you had a mad crush on her aunt. 

"Fine...I just wanna get my backpack." 

"We don't have time for that" Sabrina grabbed your hand and pulled you through the corridors into the cellar. 

"Really? A secret tunnel?" 

"Something like that yea." She opened an old looking door and pulled you with her through a dark tunnel. You didn't see much, but she seemed confident in where you were going. 

You reached the end and there was another door, but it didn't open. Sabrina pulled on the knob with all her might, but it did nothing. 

"Damnit." She cursed and kicked the door: "Help me." 

"And where do you think you're going" a stern and familiar voice had the two of you jump. Zelda was shining a flashlight in both your faces. You blinked guiltily, and tried to cover your eyes. 

"How did you know we'd be here?" Sabrina asked shocked. 

"It's not you who'll be asking the questions. To my office. Now." Sabrina and you exchange glances and walk the corridor back followed closely by Zelda. 

"Look, auntie Z..." 

"Save it. It's Directrix Spellman for you right now." 

Sabrina huffed: "Max didn't even wanna come. I kinda forced her." 

"Is that so?" Zelda asked. 

"Yes, she tried to convince me to stay." 

"But then she came along anyways." You bit your lip. How could you explain to her that you just did to keep Sabrina from finding out about your secret relationship? 

In Zelda's office she forced you to stand up straight in front of her desk. 

"So where did you plan to go?" 

"Just away from here. All these rules are nuts, I need my freedom" Sabrina explained. 

"And do you agree with that, Max?" 

"Uhm...I..." 

"I told you, I made her come with me. I just didn't wanna be alone, even though she seems to get along quite well here." 

Zelda slapped Sabrina hard: "I asked Max if she agrees with you." 

"I mean the rules are kinda tough" you mumble trying to find a way to show Sabrina your friendship, but also not getting in more trouble with Zelda. 

"Kinda tough huh?" 

"Please let her go. She really didn't want to come. She'd probably rather stay with her crush and I just get her into trouble. I'm really sorry, Max." 

"Is that so?" Zelda asked almost softly. 

"Uhm..." You blush. 

Zelda pursed her lips: "And still you went, which is unacceptable and will be punished just the same. Sabrina get me the paddle from my room." 

Sabrina looked at her pleadingly, but Zelda's eyes were unrelenting. As soon as Sabrina left the room, Zelda's eyes pierced you. 

"So you try running away from me?" 

"No please it's not like that. I tried to talk Sabrina out of it, but I could hardly tell her the truths and it would have been suspicious not to go along. I didn't want to leave you." 

Zelda raised her eyebrows: "So you'd rather run away than tell her the truth about us?" 

You weren't sure what to make of this. Did Zelda really want you to be open about your relationship? 

"I...I didn't know if I could tell her...I'm really sorry. You have to believe me, I never wanted to leave. I've never felt better and safer than with you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." 

Sabrina returned with the paddle and handed it to her aunt. 

"Pants down and hands on my desk. Who wants to start?" Sabrina and you exchanged glances. 

"I'll go first" Sabrina mumbled and went into position. 

"Max in the corner. Hands behind your head. You know the drill." Sabrina looked at you questioningly as you took your position in the corner facing the wall you've stared at for hours the past week. 

It was horrible listening to Zelda thrash Sabrina, a torture you will have to face yourself right after that. You hear Sabrina crying after each strike. It seems to take forever until Zelda stops. 

Sabrina is sobbing loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Zelda calls you to the desk to receive your punishment. You're shocked by the look of Sabrina's behind. Her skin is dark red and blue. 

"Sabrina go to the corner. Hands behind your head. Max hands on the desk." 

You're scared and yet excited as you bend over. Zelda rubs the wooden paddle against your skin, before she gives you a first hard spank. 

You bite your teeth together to keep you from screaming. After the fifth smack you don't try to hold back anymore. You cry out after each smack, but Zelda doesn't seem to stop. 

You don't count but you have the feeling that you're receiving even more smacks than Sabrina. Tears run down your face, but you know you deserve it. 

You regret that you just didn't make up some excuse. Or maybe you should just come clean after all and tell Sabrina the truth. Did it really matter what she thought of you? You enjoyed being with Zelda and that was far more important than what anyone would think of this. 

"I'm sorry, Mistress" you mumble weakly after another hard smack, but Zelda gives you three more before she finally stops. 

She is breathing heavily as she puts the paddle aside. You reach for your bruised butt, but Zelda slaps your hands aside. 

"Don't you dare touch it. You deserve every bit of suffering and pain." 

"Yes Mistress, I'm sorry." 

"Oh no the punishment from your Mistress, you're still to receive." You look at her with pleading eyes as Sabrina turns around staring at you in shock. 

"Both of you stand on the wall. You are to remain silent and still untill I return" Zelda commanded and watched you get up and stand next to Sabrina. 

As soon as she left the room, Sabrina whispered: "What did that mean?" 

"Uhmm my crush...it's your aunt. I'm her submissive or at least I was before I tried to run off" you explain staring at the wall. 

"What? Max, are you kidding me?" 

"Nope, I really like her. I've never had a family, someone to take care of me, it feels incredible. And she's hot." 

"Ugh that's disgusting! Please don't say my aunt is hot ever again." 

"Okay, but she is" you grin and Sabrina shakes her head. 

"So you're into all these punishments?" 

"Kinda, I guess I'm a bit of a masochist. But what really gets me off is the way your aunt..." 

"Nope, no. Thanks. No more details please." 

"Sorry." 

"It's fine I guess, I mean I'm just happy she's not into that Blackwood guy. He's such a misogynist. And I mean if the two of you are happy, I'm happy for you aswell. And I've seen you as family anyway. Just no dirty details please." 

"Got you. Thanks for being so understanding. I didn't wanna tell you, because..." 

"Yea I get it. So you were never planning to escape, no good girl scheme?" 

"Nah, your aunt had me kneeling in the corner for lying to her." The door opened and Zelda rushed back in. The two of you fell silent in an instant. 

"Sabrina you may go." 

"Don't be too hard on her" you hear Sabrina say. 

"That is none of your business." Sabrina smirked and left. 

"I take it you told her then?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good, then speaking as your Mistress, this behaviour is unacceptable. If you ever try to escape from here again... Max if you don't want to be here, just tell me and all this will stop" her voice is trembling and only now you understand how much you hurt her. You turn around and drop to your knees, hugging her legs. 

"No, no, I don't want to leave. I didn't want to escape. I'm so sorry, please don't throw me out. I can't imagine being without you. Please, I'm so sorry. I want this. I want you. I want to be yours." You look up at her and see a faint smile. She pulls you up into a tight hug and kisses you deeply. 

"I want you to be mine." 

"I am yours then." Zelda moved her fingers through your curly hair and nodded. Then she suddenly grabbed your throat pressing you against the wall. She was furious. 

"You're in big trouble. Hurting your mistress like that, you should thank me that I even stopped paddling you. I'm so angry, I could have continued forever." You swallow hard and try to say something, but she's choking you even more. 

"You're banned from using furniture for the whole next week and you'll be tied up at night. Oh and instead of enjoying your Sunday with me like you could have, you'll scrub the corridor with a toothbrush." She lets go of your throat. 

"With a toothbrush? Seriously that's so cliché" you grin at her cheekily. 

"Oh I'm too cliché for you" she glares at you, pulling you with her and bending you over her desk. You feel her hands on your sore ass, making you whine. 

She opens a drawer and you feel something cool and wet. She's rubbing it between your asscheeks. Her finger slides into your hole making you gasp. Before you can react any further she pulls out and you feel a butt plug being pressed against your hole. 

Thanks to the lube it slides in easily even though it's rather big. You moan as she pushes it all the way in. She slaps your ass lightly, but it hurts and makes you whimper. 

"I hope it's not too cliché for you to clean like this." 

"No mistress" you mumble not wanting to get yourself even more trouble. 

"Good, you are to report to me once you're done."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You serve your punishment, but you're still afraid that Zelda won't forgive you.

It was one hell of a job to clean the corridor. You spent the whole Sunday on your knees. 

Your back was aching, your knees sore and yet you were dripping wet from the buttplug constantly penetrating your ass. 

You missed lunch and dinner, because Zelda hadn't allowed you a break. Hungry and tired you finally knock on her door. She shoots you a disapproving look making you shudder. 

"I'm done Miss Spellman" you mumble pointing to the floor. She takes a quick look and nods. 

Her face is stone cold and you feel insecure. Maybe she has thought about everything that you had done and decided to end your relationship after all. 

You know that you're not good enough for her and it would only be a matter of time that she became bored with you. Your stomach growles and Zelda raises an eyebrow: "Are you hungry?" 

"Yes Mistress" you whisper. 

"Well you're lucky I haven't eaten yet. Come on in" she opens the door wider and you step in almost shyly. 

It smells like Roastbeef and you spot a full plate on Zelda's desk. She gracefully sits down in her armchair and looks to the floor next to her. You understand the cue and kneel down right there. 

Your knees hurt and you grit your teeth. Zelda takes a napkin and places it on her lap, before she begins to eat. 

You dare to glance up at her, wondering if this is just another part of your punishment or if you'll actually get some food aswell. 

Zelda dangles a carrot right in front of you with her fork. You bite your lip. You hate carrots and she probably knows that, but you're too hungry to be lucky so you slowly take it of her fork with your teeth. 

You try to ignore the taste while you chew the carrot and swallow it as fast as you can. You notice the smirk on Zelda's face as she feeds you a second carrot. 

It's all you receive tonight, and as horrible as it tastes, at least you're not hungry anymore. You're wondering if she'll let you sleep with her tonight. 

"Follow me" she suddenly orders and leads you to her private bathroom. It's a lot more luxurious and even has a bathtub. She lets hot water run into the tub and orders you to undress. 

"Bend over, spread your butt cheeks" she commands and you happily obey. 

Each command is a good sign in your opinion. It shows that she's still not given up on you, that she's still interested. 

You expose yourself willingly and completely in front of her as she pushes against the buttplug making you moan. Slowly she pulls it out and orders you into the hot water. 

You're confused, but you just do as she says. The water has the perfect temperature, but your butt burns still from the spanking. 

The rest of your body is thankful for the warm water, helping your muscles relax. Zelda gives you a quick smile, that you had almost missed as it is gone within seconds. 

She sits down by the bathtub on a chair and strokes your head. You smile up at her thankful and yet still insecure and uncertain about what is happening. 

Zelda gets a sponge, using it to wash your back and your chest, your arms, your breasts and your stomach. She's so gentle and you feel so warm and loved, that you can't help but cry. 

It's only a single tear and you quickly turn your head away so she doesn't see. But she turns your head to face her. 

"What's the matter Max?" She asks softer than you've ever heard her talk. 

"It's nothing" you mumble, quickly rubbing your eyes. 

"Nothing? Since when do you cry over nothing?" 

"I'm just...you are...this is... I don't want to lose this or you. I'm so sorry I was so dumb and tried to run away. I don't want to run away from you. I've never felt better than with you" you blurt out. 

Zelda smiles and slides her fingers through your hair. "It's okay, I've forgiven you already. Don't worry. You won't lose me." 

"But you're so perfect and beautiful and I... I'm just some annoying kid with too many problems." 

A hard slap sends your face flying to the side. You gasp and stare up at Zelda. 

"Don't you dare talk about yourself like this. You're not some annoying kid and I'd certainly not spend my time with you if I thought anything like this. If you ever say something like this again, I'll whip you until you bleed. Understood?" 

"Yes ma'am" you mumble surprised yet not fully convinced. 

Zelda nods and continues to clean you with the sponge. She moves it over your legs, before she finally washes over your pussy. 

You spread your legs automatically. Even if you had self doubts, your arousal was stronger and you hoped she'd touch you again. Zelda lets go of the sponge. 

"My sweetie, how can you think so little of yourself when I've never met someone as precious and special as you" Zelda whispers soothingly. 

Her words warm your body and you can't help but smile even though you find it hard to believe that she's talking about you. 

Her fingers move up to your chin, tilting your head in her direction so she can kiss you passionately. Her hand moves back down between your legs and you try to spread them even wider as her fingers softly push into you. 

You hold on tight to the handles of the bathtub as Zelda begins to fuck you. You moan loudly and accidentally swallow some water, but you don't care. 

Her thumb circles your clit as three fingers are filling you up. You move with her, so she can slide into you even deeper. Your breath quickens and you are close to coming already. 

"Please, Miss" you whine, but she doesn't react. 

When you're about to repeat yourself, she pushes you under water with her other hand. First you try to fight her, but then you notice her other hand keeps fucking you. 

You focus only on her touch as it's getting harder to hold your breath. You feel your legs getting wobbly as suddenly your whole body is shaken with an incredible orgasm. 

Zelda lets go of you and your head comes back through the surface. You breath in deeply as your muscles are still shaking. 

"Wow that was the best orgasm I've ever head" you gasp and grin up at Zelda. 

She slaps you hard again: "Is that how you thank your Mistress?" 

"Ummm sorry, Mistress, I was overwhelmed. Thank you for making me cum, ma'am." 

"Just so you know, you're punishment is still on. You'll be sleeping on the floor tonight with one foot tied to the wall." 

"Yes ma'am" you say still happy and satisfied. It's not just the orgasm but also the feeling that Zelda really sees more in you than you thought. 

She orders you to get up and wraps you in a giant towel to dry you. You enjoy her embrace for a couple of minutes, before she lets go to dry the rest of your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo I'm finally on Tumblr. I know I'm the last person on Ao3. But if you wanna get in touch,send requests or whatever, just see me there:
> 
> https://robbys.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our troublemakers will continue getting themselves in trouble, but Zelda might just have a solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hated season 4, as probably all of us, what even was this. Since I'm off canon with this story anyway it doesn't really matter, but I did use one particular scene from the show as you might notice ;) 
> 
> Also thank you for the continuously nice comments, I really appreciate them and try to keep updating as soon as I can :)

"I hate history. It's so boring. Why should I care what happened like a million years ago" you mumble and Sabrina grins. 

"Wanna skip?" 

"Your aunt will murder us. And I've just earned the privilege to sleep in a bed again." 

"She doesn't have to find out." 

"And how did that work out the last time?" 

"Alright. I'll admit that was unfortunate. But Miss Wardwell, you know how she is, she won't even say a word. I'll just pretend I'm sick or something and you have to take care of me." 

"You think it's gonna work?" 

"Everyone's in class, we could go to the city, have a milkshake and be back before anyone notices. Since when are you such a chicken. Zelda's really got you hooked, hm?" 

"Shut up. I'm in." 

It wasn't hard to lie to Miss Wardwell, she looked very worried and send you to take Sabrina to her room. You made sure that noone was around, before you went to the library to find Ambrose. 

"Ambrose please. Give us the key. We'll be back before Aunty Zee notices we're gone. We'll bring you anything you want from the city. Come on. Please." 

"No, cousine, And you know very well why I can't do this. Look, she'll take my key away if she ever finds out." 

"Well I didn't wanna play that card, but if you don't give me the key, I'll tell her about you and Luke and what you did here last year. I think it was on this table, wasn't it?" 

"You wouldn't." 

"Maybe yes, maybe not." 

"This is a terrible idea. We'll all get in trouble. Max why don't you..." 

"Yea, whatever. Just give me the key, please." 

Ambrose rolls his eyes and gives her the key to the front gate. Sabrina grins at you and leads you out of the academy. 

"What exactly did Ambrose and Luke do?" You ask her on your way to the city. 

"I don't even know. I just heard him and Luke talk about it, and figured it must have been something very dirty our aunts would surely disapprove." 

"Oh well you know she's quite dirty herself. She..." 

"Ugh stop. I really don't wanna imagine that." 

You laugh and the disgusted face Sabrina makes. Standing in front of Dr. Cerberus Bookstore you notice that none of you actually has money. 

"Maybe we can talk him into giving us milkshakes for free. I mean he's a crush on Hilda", you suggest. 

"Or..." Sabrina smirks and points at a dark haired man in a fancy suit: "You steal his wallet." 

"He looks kinda scary." 

"It's Father Blackwood from the Boy's Boarding School, super weird dude. And a huge asshole. Trust me. He deserves it. And he's loaded. All the school money goes straight into his own account. They don't even get proper food over there." 

"Sounds horrible. Alright. But you'll have to distract him." Sabrina walked over to talk to Father Blackwood. 

"Don't you have school, Sabrina?" You hear him ask. 

"No, I have to run some errands for my aunts." 

"Ha. Unbelievable. That shows exactly what happens when you leave a woman in charge of a school. I swear if I was your..." 

You run right into him, throwing him off balance and making both of you painfully land on the sidewalk. 

"What the..." He growles and you quickly snatch his wallet without him noticing. 

"Uh I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you. Kinda in a hurry" you apologize quickly and try to run away, but he pulls you back by the wrist. 

"I've never seen you around. Who are you?" 

"I'm Jack" you lie with a deep voice. It was your usual method. If he'd call the cops they'd be searching for a boy named Jack. Before he could take a closer look you free yourself from his grip and run away. 

"Impossible behaviour. Do you happen to know this young man?" Father Blackwood asked Sabrina while you run around the block and make your way back into Dr. Cerberus Bookstore. 

"Never seen him. He's probably from Riverdale. Maybe a Serpent. I really have to go now." 

"Take care and don't get in trouble." Sabrina quickly left to join you. 

"That was mad. He thinks you're a guy. It's still working." 

"And you were right. He is fucking loaded. He was carrying 300 bucks. And his credit card. What should we do with the money?" 

"Well partys are kinda off the table at the moment. But maybe we could still put the money to good use for all of us" Sabrina smirks. 

After you finished your milkshakes you walk up to Dr. Cerberus who is dressed in a Vampire Costume as usual. 

"We'd like to buy 25 Milkshakes, Burgers and Fries. How much is that?" Sabrina asks him. 

He looks surprised and amused. "More than both of you could eat." 

"Would you deliver it to Blackwood's Boarding School? He wanted to surprise the Boy's without anyone knowing it's from him." 

"Marvelous. Of course. When shall I bring the burgers around?" 

"Tonight? For dinner? Is that possible?" You ask, handing him the credit card. 

"It will be a pleasure. And his secret is safe with me." He winks at the two of you and you grin at each other. 

"And I'd like to buy a book. Something special for a woman with excellent taste" you say blushing slightly as Sabrina shakes her head. 

"Not by chance your girlfriend?" He asks with a sympathetic laugh. 

"Something like that. But it should be about a strong woman. Or maybe poetry?" 

"Ah yes, I have something that you might like." It takes him a while, but when he returns from the back of the store he holds a beautiful, handcrafted book in hands. 

"Sapphic Poetry", he hands it over to you. 

"It's perfect." 

You buy it for $120 and give Sabrina the rest of the money. As you step out if the store, you hear someone yell: "Stop right there!" 

It's Father Blackwood and he looks beyond angry. Sabrina gives you an anxious look, you throw the empty wallet at him and you both start to run. 

Blackwood is right behind you, but the two of you are younger and fitter and outrun him miles before the academy. 

Laughing you enter through the front gate and hand the key back to Ambrose thinking you're safe as Zelda hasn't noticed you being gone. 

You went to your room together still hyped up from your successful afternoon. It was only one hour later that you learned how screwed you were. 

"Uhm Sabrina? Max? You in here?" Roz asked knocking on your door. 

"Yes" the two of you said in unison still giggling. 

"Father Blackwood is here...and..." 

"What? Shit!" 

"He's talking to Directrix Spellman this moment and she told me to look for the two of you." 

"We're dead." 

"Probably. But Harvey and Theo texted me about the meals you send them. And honestly. That's the coolest thing ever!" Roz grins. 

Sabrina and you are too anxious to take pride in your action as you slowly walk over to Zelda's office. You hear Father Blackwood long before you reach the office. 

"It's unbelievable that your niece hangs out with this... This gang member and helps them rob good citizens. That's a serious offence. And you should really reconsider your teaching methods." 

"I assure my teaching methods are just fine" you hear Zelda's furious voice. 

"I could've gone to the police, but I know what trouble your niece has recently been in, so I'd appreciate a different time" Blackwood says. 

You carefully knock on the door and Zelda calls for you to come in. The two of you stand awkwardly in the opened door. 

"This is the thief" Blackwood shouts almost choking on his own spit: "I should've known that you are unable to manage a proper school. Allowing boys in the girl's rooms without any supervision." 

You can see Zelda's face turning red, but you're not sure if it's because she's angry or trying not to yell at Blackwood. Through gritted teeth she explains that you are in fact one of her students.

"Did you steal Father Blackwood's wallet?" She asks as composed as possible, but you can tell she's close to exploding. 

"Uhm yes ma'am" you mumble looking to the floor. 

"And he ran me over and they took $500 cash and spent $300 with my credit card." 

"That's not true" Sabrina snaps, earning herself a hard slap from Zelda. Blackwood already looks more than satisfied. 

"I assure Faustus, I'll punish them accordingly and I'll pay you the money back. $800 in total and let's say $200 as a compensation for your trouble and pain. I am very sorry and I'll make sure it won't ever happen again as these two will be grounded forever!" Zelda's voice was sharp and you bit your lip hard, knowing full well she could easily make her threat come true. 

She opened her safe to hand Blackwood the money. 

"I'll accept your apology. But be certain that I won't keep it a secret should any parents ask me about your academy." 

"That is obviously your right, but do not forget that there are several things about your school that parents wouldn't be too happy to hear either." 

Blackwood shoots her an angry look and leaves the office without another word. As soon as he's gone, 

Zelda slams her fists on the desk: "What on earth were you thinking?" 

"We uhm...just wanted to help the boys" Sabrina explains. 

"Don't you dare lie to me, Sabrina. You're in enough trouble already. How did you leave school?" 

"We lied to Miss Wardwell" you answer honestly, hoping for some sympathy. 

"Well someone must've gotten you through the front gate" she looks at you sternly and you exchange a quick glance with Sabrina. 

You wouldn't snitch on Ambrose, but it wasn't necessary as Zelda already figured it out herself. 

She opened the door of her office and screamed: "Ambrose Spellman! You come here right this instant!" 

Ambrose is quick to show up, shaking his head and sending the two of you a look that says something like 'i told you so'. 

"Aunty please. The only reason Ambrose kept it a secret is because I made him" Sabrina said before anyone else could talk. 

Zelda crossed her arms looking angrier than ever, but you couldn't fail to notice how sexy she was in that pose. You looked her up and down, appreciating the tight black dress she was wearing. 

Thankfully she didn't notice, because she was mocking Ambrose: "Is that what happened, Ambrose? Did Sabrina bully you?" 

Ambrose opened his mouth to say something, but decided it would be smarter to keep it shut. 

"Give me the keys and leave." Ambrose send us another angry look, but obliged and left the room thankful that he didn't have to face any more punishment. 

"Now. The two of you will work the money of. You'll do any chores and tasks I'll give you. You will apologize to Miss Wardwell and you'll meet her on Sunday for detention. You're banned from leaving the academy without supervision for the next year. Stretch out your hands, palms up." The two of you quickly comply as Zelda picks up the wooden ruler from her desk. 

"Hold still. Or I'll restart." Her look is stone cold and you shiver slightly before she brings the ruler down hard on both of your hands. 

You try to hold as still as possible, fighting the urge to pull your hands away. It hurts incredibly and gets worse after each smack. Your hands are shivering and dark red welts have formed on your palm as Zelda stops. 

"On your knees" Zelda comments without any warmth in her voice and both of you drop down. 

"I've had enough of you trying to sneak away. So from now on you'll wear these" Zelda explains putting a collar first on Sabrina and then on you. She fasten them with a lock and puts the key in her safe. 

"These are not only showing everyone where and who you belong to, but when you try to leave this property, this will happen..." She pushes a button on two small controllers and you feel an electric shock running through your body, which has you bow down in pain. 

Zelda seems satisfied as you look up to her from the floor. 

"Sabrina you may go now." 

Sabrina gives you an apologizing glance and tries to soften her aunt up a bit: "Please Aunty..." Before she can finish Zelda presses the button again, sending another wave of shock through Sabrina's body. 

"Ahhh I'm sorry" she quickly says and leaves the room. You feel Zelda's eyes on you but you don't dare to look up. 

"I'm sorry Mistress" you whisper. She forces your face up, by raising your chin with an iron grip. 

She doesn't say anything and just slaps you hard. You know you deserve it, but you're confused seeing tears in her eyes. 

"You know what would have happened if Faustus would have called the police?" 

"No ma'am." 

"They'd have arrested you, they'd taken you to court, and you'd have to face a 5 year prison sentence minimum." You bite your lip and Zelda quickly blinks her tears away, giving you another furious glare. 

She slaps you again with the back of her hand: "I don't allow you to leave me like this! Is that understood?" 

"Yes ma'am" you whisper feeling terrible that this is Zelda's biggest concern, while all you thought about was getting a milkshake. 

"I hope you know, that I will have to punish you, until I can be certain that you won't ever forget this." 

"Yes, Mistress" you say bracing yourself for whatever she'd do to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain Zelda's sadistic and Zelda's soft side
> 
> Also you guys want Hilda to be with Dr. C or shall she have a baby with Miss Wardwell? I kinda liked the way she was taking care of her when she was pregnant haha, but the wedding with C was also adorable :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, am really busy right now. Sorry! Also I've been thinking about a new story with Zelda....so there might be further delay...

It's Saturday, two days after you've received the punishment for stealing Blackwood's wallet. Your ass is still sore from the spanking. 

Zelda had drawn blood, but you hadn't safeworded, because you knew you deserved it. She had put nipple clamps on you and made you kneel in her office all night long, while you had to write 'I promise Directrix Spellman to never commit a crime again'. 

It was a hard punishment, painful, and yet nothing compared to Friday, where you didn't get to see her at all. She threw you out of her office in the morning, sending you to class and was nowhere to be seen the whole day. 

You worried that she might have had enough of you and that was her subtle way of letting you know. You cried yourself to sleep last night, fearing you had ruined it all. 

However this morning you were feeling better, stronger and not willing to give up on Zelda. You take the book you had bought her and march to her room, knocking almost angrily. 

"Come in" you hear her stern voice and you're already less sure of yourself as you open the door. 

Zelda is already dressed and sitting at the small table with a cup of tea and newspaper in front of her. She gave you a cool look, which made you anxious and furious. 

"Here" you give her the book. 

"Is that how we greet our Mistress today?" Startled you look to the floor, but instead of apologizing, you snap: "Oh so you're still my Mistress?" 

She raises her eyebrows and shoots you a warning look. 

"On your knees!" 

You try to fight the urge to obey, but it's impossible and you slowly kneel in front of her. 

"What exactly got into you this morning?" 

"I thought you'd break up with me, you haven't asked me to your room last night...I thought maybe you're fed up after..." 

Zelda shook her head, looking you up and down. She pushes a finger through your collar, pulling your face closer. 

"Can you tell me again why I gave this to you?" 

"So I can't leave the academy" you mumble confused. 

"And?" 

You shrug and she pulls tighter, making it hard to breath. 

"And because you belong to me!" She growls. You bite your lip feeling stupid. 

"Oh..." 

"Oh indeed. I was very busy yesterday and had to go to a town meeting in the evening. When I returned I checked for you, but you were very much asleep in your own bed and I didn't want to wake you" she explains and your face turns bright red. 

"Sorry" you mumble. 

"You can count yourself lucky that I tend to forgive you, because I see how I should have given you more attention after the punishment. How is your behind?" 

"Kinda sore still" you admit. 

"Well I hope it will be a reminder to never repeat your actions." 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Anyway. I'm glad you came, as I wanted to spend some time with you anyway" she gives you the hint of a smile and you already feel better. 

"I think you've made big progress already, but your behaviour is not quite on point. So I thought we'd work on that today. Sit." 

She looks to the chair opposite of her. You're really confused what exactly she has in mind, but naturally you comply. 

"Would you like some tea?" Zelda asks pointing at the teapot. 

You nod shyly, but that only makes Zelda repeat her question. 

"Yes, please" you mumble. She reaches over the table to slap you. 

"Thank you, yes, Mistress, is the correct answer" she states: "Would you like some tea?" 

"Thank you, yes, Mistress" you quickly say and allow yourself a smirk. 

Zelda fills a cup with tea and sets it down in front of you. You reach for the sugar, but she slaps your hand. 

"You politely ask for what you want" Zelda says raising her eyebrows and glancing at you. 

"May I have some sugar, Mistress?" You ask. 

"No" Zelda shakes her head. 

"Why not?" You wonder, earning yourself another slap. 

"Don't you ever dare to question your mistress' decision. You'll accept my answers happily and quietly. Understood?" 

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Very well. Now what is it that you've brought me?" 

"Oh yea right. A present. A book" you explain, giving her the book. She takes it carefully. 

"Is that another thing you stole on your little adventure?" 

"Uhm no, ma'am. I mean technically... I paid for it with the stolen money." 

"So it's actually a gift from myself" Zelda says rather unimpressed and you feel bad. 

"Well yes...sorry, ma'am. I guess I can give it back and give you the money" you mumble. 

"No, it's a marvellous book, a perfect present I bought myself there" she smirks and opens the first page. 

"But for the future...as much as I enjoy antique books, I wouldn't want you to spend so much money, especially if you don't have that sort of money." 

You blush again and nod. Zelda smiles at you warmly and points on her lap: "Would you like to sit here?" 

"Thank you, yes, Mistress" you say with a wide smile and quickly walk over to sit in her lap and cuddle against her. 

"You are so sweet Max, just a little troublemaker, but I'll make sure that changes" she kisses you softly and you just nod, perfectly content. 

"Show me your butt" Zelda demands and you pull your pants and panties down, exposing the dark red welts. 

"I think I forgot to tell you how well you took your punishment" Zelda whispers, softly moving her fingertips over the welts. A shiver runs down your spine, but you enjoy her touch. 

"And you've been really good" she whispers and gets up from her chair: "Do you think you can handle a little reward?" 

"Yes, ma'am, please, I'd love a reward." 

"I'm sure you do." She opens a drawer and you can see the ointment she must have gotten from Hilda. 

"Lay over my lap" she commands softly and you willingly oblige. Just laying there is arousing you, knowing that her eyes are on your ass and you dare to hope her hands will be too. 

The ointment feels cool and soothing on your sore bottom as Zelda softly massages it into your skin. She doesn't fail to notice the wetness between your legs and you moan as you feel her fingers on your pussylips. 

"Such a horny little girl" Zelda tuts amused as she easily slides a finger in your pussy. You moan even louder and push back on her. 

Zelda fucks you a bit and you clench around her finger, demanding more. But before you really get close, she pulls out. You sigh unhappily, but don't dare to complain. 

"You've been good, but not good enough to deserve a reward like that just yet. Get on your knees again. Under the table." 

You do as she says, already knowing what is about to come, or who. She lifts her skirt, exposing her underwear and asking you to take it of. You do so happily and pull almost too eagerly. 

"I think you know what to do" Zelda says, opening her newspaper. 

You push your head between her thighs and start to lick her clit with the tip of your tongue. Zelda pretends to read the newspaper, trying not to give away, how much she enjoys your touch. 

It doesn't take you long to make her moan loudly. You push your tongue into her, tasting her arousal. Softly sucking her clit, makes her inhale sharply and grab the table. 

She moves her hips against your tongue and suddenly grabs your hair, pushing you even deeper into her pussy. With a lustful scream, she comes right on your face and you feel her juice all around your mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max forgot to work on a school project and comes up with a last minute idea. Directrix Spellman is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because your comments are too cute and I wanted to make up for the delay, here you go! 
> 
> Thank you for your support, I hope you enjoy the new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The days passed by and you didn’t even think much about breaking rules. You’re life hasn’t been this stable in years. Every day you go to school, you do your homework, you get three proper meals and in the evening you get to share the bed with the most beautiful woman. 

You’re room has become a storage for your clothes, but one set of school uniforms has a found its place in Zelda’s closet already and you hope it’s only a matter of time until the rest will follow. 

What amazes you the most is, that you don’t even feel like running away anymore. Not that it would be possible with the collar, but you just wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Being close to Zelda is all you dream of and you wonder if that is what love feels like. 

“What are you smiling about this morning?” Zelda asks raising her eyebrow. 

“Nothing special” you smirk. She slaps you gently.

“You know I don’t appreciate when you lie to me.”

“Just you and me and how my life has changed” you’re quick to reply. 

Zelda smiles and pulls you into a kiss. You always wonder how a woman that is so soft and warm, can be so hard and strict at the same time. 

“You don’t really talk much about your past” Zelda murmurs close to your ear. 

You shrug: “There’s not much to tell.” 

She narrows her eyes, but refrains from asking further questions. 

“I wish we could stay in bed all day” you say and close your eyes. 

“You’re headmistress wouldn’t be pleased. And then I’d have to punish you after you’ve been so good for the past week” Zelda hums   
and nibbles on your ear. 

“Maybe you could write me an excuse” you suggest with your cheekiest grin. 

“That is not ever going to happen. You know I take your education very serious. Besides you have a lesson with me today, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to miss that. I’m definitely curious about the project you’ll be handing in” she says with a smile. 

“What project?” you ask and try to remember. 

“The project. You were all supposed to develop your own business ideas with a business plan and all that. Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“Oh that is today? Yeah, no I haven’t forgotten” you lie. 

Zelda just raises one eyebrow, knowing full well that you are just faking it. But she still has the chance to make you pay for it later. 

“I should go… get dressed and all, so I’m not late.”

“You probably should.”

You bend over to press another kiss on her cheek. 

“Oh, Max?”

“Uhm yea?”

She looks at you expectantly. 

“I mean, yes, Mistress?” you quickly correct yourself. 

“If your project is not at least an A, you’ll be punished tonight” she says as sweetly as possible. 

You blush and bite your lip. 

“Don’t worry, ma’am” you try to act confident. 

“I have nothing to worry about, you on the other hand…” she didn’t finish the sentence and just winked at you. You felt the familiar tingle in your stomach and your face turned even redder. A single word, even a single look of her, could arouse you like you’ve never felt it before. 

You quickly run to your room, meeting Roz on the way. Nobody knows about you and Zelda, besides Sabrina, and for now none of you is planning to change it. 

“Where are you coming from?” Roz asks curiously. 

“Roof. I’ll go there sometimes in the morning. It’s so peaceful and the view is amazing” you lie: “But then I remember that we have to hand in the stupid project today and I have nothing!”

“The Directrix won’t be pleases”, Roz figured. 

“I know. Fuck. What do you have?”

“Promise you won’t steal my idea.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Alright, so I have a plan for a queerfeminist bookstore. There will only be books by women or queer writers, and there will be a café,   
too.”

“That sounds fantastic! Any other idea, I could use?”

“Sorry. Just think about what you enjoy, what your good at.”

“That would be sex and stealing” you grin: “I’m screwed.”

“Well how about some kind of escort service for women. And stealing can be your plan B” Roz laughs. 

“That isn’t too bad. Can I use that?”

“I’m not sure if the Directrix will think the same, but go ahead.”

“Thanks! You’re a genius!”

You quickly write down something that could be called a business plan. It looks sloppy, but at least you have something to hand in. 

All day you keep adding something to the plan and in the end the outcome isn’t too bad. 

When it rings for the last lesson of the day, you’re rather excited what Zelda might think of your plan. 

She’s dressed in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt, making your heart beat faster. Dominance is radiating around her and the   
look she sends your way is making you shiver with pleasure. 

“Alright! I hope you all have your business plans at hand. I’m very curious what you involved. Prudence, why don’t you start” Zelda says and leans against the window to make space for Prudence’ presentation. 

Prudence pushes the front desk to the wall and turns on some music. 

“Prudence, this is supposed to be a business presentation, not some kind of disco” Zelda warns her. 

“Yes, Directrix, it’s part of my presentation.” With that she pulls out a sword and starts a short choreography where she pretends to be attacked and defend herself. 

“While that was very impressive, could we now please continue with your idea” Zelda says impatiently. 

“I want to open my own Martial Arts Dojo for Women. I will call it MAD Women and teach self-defense and martial arts with and without weapons. I thought it would be important to show potential sponsors that I am qualified and capable as a coach and a fighter. I wrote numbers down for rent, as well as how much members would have to pay to ensure a sustainable business” Prudence explains.

“Very good! That was excellent work and I’d think it could be very successful” Zelda compliments her. 

“Thank you, Directrix” Prudence beams and puts the desk back in place. She hands Zelda her papers and sits back down. 

“Alright, Sabrina, you’re next!”

“My business plan is marrying a rich woman or man or both if that would be possible and live of their money” Sabrina says and you try to hold back a laugh. 

“In the corner! Now!” Zelda growls angrily. 

Sabrina gets up and kneels in the corner facing the wall. 

You were the last to present your project. Nervously you walk up to the front and quickly glance at Zelda. She returns the looks expectantly, making you even more nervous. 

“So uhm my idea is an escort service for women who love women. I’d call it L’EScort.” 

You hear Sabrina giggle and some of the others look amused as well. You don’t mind them laughing, but when you look to Zelda, you see her face is stone-cold. 

“Elaborate!” she says. 

“I thought it’s pretty much self-explanatory. Old and unsatisfied women can get a young and sexy woman from the escort to spend some time together, maybe have sex, but that would be unofficial of course.” 

Zelda crosses her arms in front of her chest. In that moment you know you screwed up. 

“And do you think there will be enough old and unsatisfied women?”

“I mean, hypothetically yes.”

“So you think old women have to pay to get sex, because they’re not attractive enough anymore?”

“Uhm…”

“And at what age is a woman old exactly?”

“Err…”

You blush and look to your feet. The class is completely silent looking between you and Zelda. 

“Take me as an example. Do you think I am old enough to be a client of yours?”

“No, Miss Spellman” you say hastily. 

“It’s Directrix Spellman” she corrects you sternly. 

“Sorry, Directrix Spellman.”

“So when would I be old enough? In one year? Two years? Five years?”

“I uhm…”

“Class is dismissed. Sabrina and Max, stay here.” 

Roz sends you an apologetic smile as you stand lost in front of Zelda’s desk. Sabrina comes up to the front and smirks at you. 

“Why didn’t you just say you forgot it?” she asks still unable to stop herself from laughing. 

“I didn’t think about her when I came up with this” you mumble. 

“You’re an idiot” Sabrina laughs. 

“I’m aware, now…”

Zelda clears her throat and walks up to you. You can smell her perfume and feel the warmth of your body and it’s probably as close as you will get tonight. 

“Sabrina, I am disappointed but not surprised. You’ll have detention the next week and can work on a project then. Additionally you will help your aunt in the kitchen for two weeks.”

“Fine, whatever” Sabrina shrugs and leaves the room, before Zelda turns to you. 

“When did you come up with this project?” Zelda asked rather calmly. 

“Uhm this morning, sorry, I completely forgot and then I met Roz and she helped me come up with this.”

“So this morning after you got up from my bed you thought of this. Isn’t that interesting.”

“It’s not like that. I haven’t thought about you at all when I worked on this.”

“Save it, Maxine. If you only sleep with me for your own advantage or you want me to pay for that selfless service, say it now!” 

“No, mistress, please, it’s not like that at all. You’re so beautiful and attractive…”

“And old. Am I too old for you?” You could hear a wave of insecurity in her voice. 

“Not at all. I have never met a woman like you, I’ve never been so excited, so aroused, so…in love” you mumble the last part. 

Zelda stares at you for a second: “Why are you saying that?”

“Because it’s true. I have never felt this for anyone before. I’m in love with you” you repeat more confident this time. 

“Then why do you want to sleep with other women?”

“Huh?”

“Your business idea…”

“But it’s not real, I just made it up, because I couldn’t think of something else. Roz said I should think about my talents, and I have no other talent I think and maybe I’m not even that good at sex, but I thought I’m not terrible, so…”

Zelda stopped your talking with a passionate kiss, followed by a hard slap across the face. 

“What was that for?” you ask. 

“The kiss? Because I’m in love with you. The slap, because you think so little of yourself still” Zelda says with a small smile. 

“Name another talent then.”

She slaps you again: “You’re not the one in charge here. But since you ask, you could become some old, sadistic woman’s plaything.”

“Do you know any?”

“And here it show, your biggest talent, always having the right answer at hand” she says.

You smirk and bow. 

“You will be on detention with Sabrina next week. I want you to properly think about what you want to do in the future. And you will write me a list of your talents.”

“But I did the project” you object. 

Zelda pulls your ear close to her mouth and whispers: “I don’t care. You do as I say.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, soft and sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people- I am neglecting my uni work for you- and mostly myself, because it's much more fun writing this, than a scientific paper.   
> However I enjoyed reading your comments and tried to regard your wishes in this chapter. I hope you like it :)

Zelda did have another punishment in store for your project. She made you wear the chastity belt for a whole week. You couldn’t recall the last time you didn’t have an orgasm for a whole week and it was excruciating. 

You were almost constantly horny and Zelda made sure to arouse you every time you saw her. In class she would carry a pointer and slam it on your table when you gave the wrong answer. Her skirts seemed especially tight this week and sometimes seeing her was enough to make you wet. 

Her voice had you dripping, especially if she used her Headmistress-voice, the stern looks she send you had you gasp, but no matter how hard you tried, there was no way to touch yourself. 

In the evenings Zelda did everything to make the punishment even harder for you. She wore lingerie and told you in detail, what she would do to you, had you only worked harder on your project. On some nights she even started playing with you, rubbing your nipples softly between her fingers and pressing her hand against you’re the chastity belt, so you could almost feel it on your pussy. 

She seemed to enjoy the way you were suffering, how starved you were for her touch and how you whined when you realized that you wouldn’t get to come for another day. She didn’t have to say how much it aroused her, you saw the lust glistening in her eyes. 

She ordered you to her office every day after class to have you under her desk, eating her out, while she pretended to get some paperwork done. It was your personal challenge each day to get all her attention away from work. You succeeded easily and set your personal record at about 90 seconds. You loved the feeling when her thigs closed around your head, while she kept rubbing herself against your tongue until her orgasm wore off. 

On Wednesday she even skipped the lunch break to have you pleasure her. You didn’t even make it to her desk, as she slammed her office door shut and pushed you against it. She was passionate lover and you could feel her hands all over your body. 

Before you knew what was going on, she had pulled of her slip under her skirt and pressed your hand against her hot center. She was more than wet and almost automatically your fingers slipped inside of her. She was moaning loudly as she let you fuck her against the door, cumming all over your hand. 

It would have been one of the best weeks of your life, if not for the stupid chastity belt. Of course you had to blame yourself, but you were never the type to admit that easily. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy pleasing Zelda, you loved seeing her face change when she came, how her eyes rolled back and she screamed out. It was amazing, breathtaking, but you just couldn’t completely get over the feeling of frustration, that build inside of you, after being horny and not able to come for days. 

You felt like your clit was constantly pulsating, begging for your touch, for Zelda’s touch, or basically any touch, just, to finally feel some relieve. Even in your dreams you couldn’t stop thinking about sex. 

But today was Sunday. Finally. Today Zelda would end your torture and open the belt, free you. You were awake before sunrise and almost made the mistake to wake your Mistress. But you couldn’t have survived another day in this thing and you knew better not to wake Zelda early.

Silently you’ve been lying next to her, tightly wrapped in her arms, while she made no attempt of waking up. You’ve never felt so loved and save before, but today you just couldn’t really appreciate it. Normally she got up at seven, on weekends between eight and nine. It was past eight now and you just didn’t want to wait any longer.

As careful as possible you managed to untangle yourself from Zelda’s embrace. You hold your breath, checking her face, but she doesn’t make a move. You slowly crawl under the blanket. Luckily she doesn’t wear underwear under her nightgown, undressing her would have been quite a challenge. 

You move between her legs slowly, still trying not to wake her. You want to make sure she is in the best possible mood when she wakes up, so there won’t be any doubt, that she’ll open the chastity belt. 

You try to get into a comfortable position as you place your head between her thigs. She loves when you eat her out. As tough as she is, from time to time she enjoys to just feel the soft and gentle touch that only a tongue can provide. This is exactly what you’re planning to give her right now. 

You press soft kisses on her inner thigs, slowly working your way up to her center. You can’t wait to taste her again. You’d always thought it would be boring to sleep with the same woman over and over again, but truth be told, not a single one nightstand could come even close to the amazing sex you experienced with Zelda. 

You part her pussylips with your tongue as you lick through her slit. She’s wet and you hope that whatever dream she is having, features you. With a smirk you lick over her entrance and hear a little moan that escaped Zelda. 

It motivates you even more to wake her up in the most pleasurable way and you flick your tongue over her clit. By now you know which movements she enjoys, how she likes to be licked and you press the tip of your tongue against her clit, moving it in small circles. 

You take your time to explore every inch of her, pushing your tongue inside of her as deep as you can. 

As you hear another moan you turn your attention back to her clit, now flicking your tongue against it in quick movements. 

“What are you…” you hear Zelda ask, but the rest of the sentence gets lost in a loud moan: “Oh Max.”

You try not to smirk to keep up with the rhythm of her hips moving against your tongue. Hearing your name moaned by Zelda, is almost too much for you and makes you incredibly horny. 

You feel a hand in your hair, softly stroking through it, while Zelda keeps rubbing herself on your tongue. 

“Yes, exactly like this. Keep going” she says out of breath. You do it, circling her clit even harder. She bends her hips upwards, her muscles tense as she comes with a loud and lustful scream. 

Her thigs tighten around your head as her muscles shiver uncontrollably. You press a kiss on her pussylips and she loosens the grip of her thighs. 

She pulls you up into her arms and you take a deep breath of fresh air, before you kiss her passionately. 

“We should make this a habit. The morning seems already a lot sunnier” Zelda smiles and kisses you again. 

“I wouldn’t mind. But waking up next to you, already makes my day” you agree with a smirk. 

“Did my little troublemaker do something wrong or why did you want me in a good mood?” she asks narrowing her eyes a little. 

“Couldn’t it just be that I wanted to do something nice for you?”

“No” Zelda laughs: “So tell me what you did.”

“I promise, I didn’t do anything.”

“So it was just a gesture of your love and affection for me?” Zelda asks unconvinced. 

“Hmmm, maybe not completely selfless” you admit.

“Ah, there we go.”

“It’s not what you think.”

“It isn’t?” 

“No, I just…the week is over…”

“As usually on Sundays.”

“No, I mean…this week. Could you please remove the chastity belt, Zelda?” The word escaped you before you could stop yourself. You   
blush.

“I’m sorry, I meant Mistress” you quickly correct yourself. To your surprise Zelda is still smiling softly. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind when you call me that in certain situations” she assures you and gives you a kiss. 

You beam and ask: “In which situations would that be?”

“Not in school certainly. And not when you did something wrong. Or when I am not in the mood. I don’t know, there is no formula to it, you should anticipate it.”

“That’s impossible” you say defensively. 

“I just want to make sure, I can always have a reason to punish you” she smirks. 

“Do you really need a reason for that?”

“Of course not, but it doesn’t hurt to have one anyway.” She smiles happily and leans back into her pillow. 

“Zelda” you say softly, still not fully able to believe you are allowed to call her that: “You’re name is like music.”

“You can stop the sweet talk, you’ve been really good this week and I will let you free. I hope you learned your lesson, though.”

“I did, yes, I’ll always do my schoolwork properly and on time.”

“Good! Now fetch me keys, darling. They are in the top drawer of my desk. You really deserved your reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I hope you're aware that a bit of drama is about to follow all this sweet stuff ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic's coming up, but Max isn't honest with Zelda and upsets her

“I’m so excited!” Dorcas said with a wide smile during breakfast. 

“Why? It’s just a picnic” Sabrina rolled her eyes. 

“Well, some of us didn’t run away and enjoyed their time in the outside world” Dorcas snapped.

“Calm down. You know Directrix Spellman will forbid you from going, if you don’t behave” Agatha said.

“I think a picnic sounds kind of cool” you said nudging Sabrina: “Why are you in such a bad mood?”

“Prudence…” Sabrina mumbled and you smiled knowingly. 

“Well then you really should look forward to the picnic. The boys will be there as well. Or are you mad at Nick as well?” Roz asked. 

Before Sabrina could answer, Dorcas said excitedly: “We should plan what we are going to wear.”

“Why?” you wonder. 

“It’s the best part of the picnic. We get to dress up, like really fancy dresses. I swear the worst about this academy are the school uniforms” Dorcas explained. 

“I don’t think they’re too bad” you mumble.

“Well they look kinda cute on you, even though I would love to see you in a dress” Dorcas winked at you and you quickly looked away.   
You met Zelda’s eyes for a brief moment and smiled. 

You still felt her hands on you from the reward you had received. She had started out soft, slowly rubbing your clit, fucking you slowly with two fingers. It didn’t take you long to come, after you had to wait for so long. It felt like an explosion starting in your clit and pleasantly spreading through your whole body.

But Zelda had just been getting started. She’d play with your nipples, licking them softly, sucking on them, before she'd started teasing you, by bringing you close and then pulling her fingers away. She’d made you beg and you had complied and asked her for everything she wanted you to ask for.

Her fingers had rubbed over your ass and she had you ask for both of your wholes to be filled. You had turned red, but asked anyway.   
She had gotten a butt plug out of a drawer. Softly she had rubbed lube over your butthole, slipping inside with one of her fingers. 

You had moaned and asked for more. She had enjoyed your begging, but did willingly give you what you needed so badly. The butt plug had hurt a bit, but you had liked the pain. It had felt even better, when Zelda had pushed a vibrator into your wet pussy and started fucking you. 

You had moaned louder than ever, repeating her name and begging for more. You don’t know how often you came, but it surely had been the best orgasms of your life and you’d gladly fallen asleep in her arms afterwards, exhausted and happen. 

“Earth to Max, hello, we’re talking to you” Sabrina snapped her fingers in front of your face and you realized the other were trying to talk to you. 

“Sorry, I kinda zoned out. What did you say?” you asked wearing a guilty smile. 

Sabrina shook her head. She could imagine all too well what or better who you’d been thinking about. 

“I said, you can have one of my dresses” Dorcas repeated.

“Ha. Uhm thanks but no, I won’t wear a dress” you laugh. 

“But you have to” Agatha said.

“Not a chance” you shake your head confidently. 

“The Directrix won’t allow you to join, if you don’t wear a dress” Dorcas said.

“I guess, then I’m not coming” you shrug. There is no way you are going to put on a dress. 

“But it will be much more fun with you” Agatha said. 

“Girls, leave Max alone already” Roz said and you smile at her gratefully. 

“Maybe I’ll just stay here with you then” Sabrina mumbled.

“Or how about you just talk to Prudence and you stop fighting over nothing” you suggest, glad you don’t have to talk about dresses anymore.

“It’s not nothing. She had phone sex with Nick, okay?” Sabrina said angrily.

“But I thought you had an agreement, the three of you…”

“Well yea, but I mean, I don’t wanna be the one being left out…”

You smile and take her hand: “Then you should maybe talk to them and discuss that.”

Before she could reply, you felt a hand on your shoulder and the other girls sat up straight. You knew instantly, that it was Zelda and you turned your head with a huge smile. 

“Max, I’d like to see you in my office” she said leaving no room for discussion. You wondered what you had done wrong and replayed the last days in your head. Roz send you a pitiful smile, while Agatha had to hide a smirk. She was always gleeful when someone but   
her got in trouble. 

“Now!” Zelda growled and you stood up quickly to follow her to her office. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress” you say as soon as you enter her office. 

“What for?” she asks, raising her eyebrows. 

“Whatever I did wrong” you stutter and dare to smirk. 

“Hilarious” she says dryly clearly amused to see you so scared. 

“I uhm I really don’t know what I did to be honest” you say biting your lip.

“You don’t, hm?” she says sternly taking a step towards you. You take a step back, walking into the door and look up at her, feeling intimidated. 

“No, ma’am, I’m uhm really sorry, whatever I did, it wasn’t on purpose, but I’ll do anything to make it up to you” you squirm under her cold glare. 

Suddenly Zelda’s lips turn into a wide grin. 

“Got you” she say laughing and pressing a kiss on your lips. 

You’re confused and don’t really know what’s going on. 

“Huh?”

“You didn’t do anything, but it’s just too cute when you’re so scared and submissive” she is still laughing and you can’t help but grin.   
After all it’s a relieve that you’re not in trouble. 

“So you just called me here to prank me?” you ask astonished, not that Zelda didn’t have any humor, but it just wasn’t like her to prank you like this. 

“No, it was just a perfect opportunity to make sure you keep in line” she smirked and pulled you into another kiss. 

You smile happily and let your hands slide down her body. 

“Ah, ah, ah this is not what I called you here for either” Zelda tuts and pulls away. 

“It was just a perfect opportunity to make…” you want to imitate her, but she interrupts you sharply: “You better don’t finish this sentence or I might reconsider punishing you.”

“Sorry, Mistress” you apologize quickly. 

“You’re lucky, I’m in such a good mood today. I have a present for you” she hums and takes your hand to lead her through the side door into her private rooms. 

“A present?” you ask surprised. This was the least you had expected. 

“Mhm, I mean it’s also for myself, but…ugh well I’ll just show you” she sounds excited and you think it’s adorable. 

She leads you into her dressing room where a beautiful white dress is hanging. 

“Wow! That is…you’ll look amazing. I can’t wait to see you in that. Thank you, Zelda” you say amazed and already imagining her wearing the dress. 

“It’s not for me, silly. It’s for you. For the picnic” she says. 

“For me?” you repeat slowly through gritted teeth, unsure how to react, how to tell her. She still looks so excited, how could you possibly disappoint her. But then again you just couldn’t put on a dress. 

“Of course. You’ll look marvelous. I hope it’s the right size, but Hilda can probably change it, if it isn’t” she says moving her fingers over the fabric. 

“Uhm…” you say uncertain about what to do. 

Zelda turns around, eyeing you suspiciously. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you liked it” she asks. 

“I mean, yea, the dress is pretty” you say. 

“What’s wrong then?”

“It’s just that…I…I mean…I just…” you stutter. 

“Max, spit it out already” Zelda says sternly. 

You feel awful for ruining her good mood. She was so happy to show you the dress, the present she bought only for you. 

“It’s uhm nothing” you mumble too afraid to disappoint her further. 

“Nothing?” she looks you over and you force yourself to smile. 

“Well then be a good girl and put on the dress for me” she says. 

These words make you cringe and you quickly shake your head. 

“Maxine, I don’t want to repeat myself” she says angrily. 

“Sorry” you mumble: “I have class.” 

You stumble out of her rooms and run away. Not to class, not to your room. You don’t really know   
where you’re going, where you can go. You just want to hide from Zelda, from yourself. You hate yourself for being so stupid, for ruining everything again. You should’ve known that you were not good enough for Zelda.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max hides on the roof, but when Zelda finds her, she is not ready to tell her the truth just yet

You hide on the roof, even though you know it’s childish, but you just can’t bring yourself to face Zelda now, to explain her everything. What if she doesn’t understand it?

You don’t want your relationship to end, after you’ve just started to experience what love really feels like. You can’t lose her now, so hiding seems like the best option to prevent the inevitable. 

You lay your head on your knees and just stare into the wood that is surrounding the academy. Everything seems so peaceful. You watch how the light changes over the day, unable to move or stand up and tell Zelda. 

“Max!” you hear her voice calling in the afternoon and you see Zelda down on the lawn, close to Hilda’s garden. 

“Maaaax! I’ve had enough of this. Come out right now!” she yells and the anger in her voice makes you shrink together. 

You watch as Sabrina approaches her, you see her shaking her head and shrugging, but you can’t hear what they are talking about. Zelda is obviously upset and turns around worriedly. 

“Maax!” She yells again. 

You get up, but your knees feel weak as you walk to the edge of the roof. 

“I’m here” you try to scream, but it’s more of a croaking. 

Sabrina spotted you nevertheless and pulled on Zelda’s sleeve, pointing towards you. 

Zelda seems confused for a moment, but then she yells: “Downstairs! Now!” 

You flinch and your heart beats faster. Now you’d have to tell her everything. With every step you take towards her office you grow more nervous. The door is open, but you knock anyway, not daring to look up. 

“Come in and close the door” Zelda commands angrily. She’s leaning on her desk, her arms folded and her eyes piercing you. 

“I’m sorry, Zel…”

“Save it! And it’s Directrix Spellman for now. Have you any idea… I’ve been looking… the whole academy has been looking for you for over an hour now. What were you thinking?”

“I didn’t realise it was so late already” you mumble.

“You didn’t realise?” Zelda yells and steps closer: “You didn’t realise?!” She grabbed your chin, her nails digging into your skin, forcing you to look up at her. Her gaze felt like it was burning you and you winced. 

“Oh, does it hurts?” Zelda asked ironically, tightening her grip. 

You’re unable to speak, mostly because you wouldn’t know what to say. You try to tell her with your eyes how sorry you are, but she doesn’t seem to notice, or maybe she doesn’t want to. 

Suddenly Zelda lets go and turns away from you. 

“Why did you run away?” she asks, her voice a lot calmer, almost sad: “What did I do, Max? I really don’t understand.” 

This was your chance to come clean, to open up and tell her everything, but it felt like the words were stuck in your throat. 

“I…uhm… Directrix Spellman… it’s…”

“Speak!” she growled.

“I can’t…” you whisper, tears glistening in your eyes. 

“You can’t?” Zelda raises one eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“Sorry is not enough. You will tell me immediately what got into you, or…” she stopped leaving it to your imagination what exactly was going to happen to you. 

You think about how her punishments affect you, how they clean your mind and free you from the fears and insecurities and you think, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Maybe it would help you, to talk about it, to tell her. You close your eyes for a second, trying to gather all the strength you have left and put a smirk on your face. 

“Whatever fine, I just wanted to skip school, so punish me already” you say trying to sound as indifferent as possible. 

“Excuse me?” Zelda looked at you surprised. 

“We both know how much you enjoy spanking me, so why not get on with it” you say. 

“How dare you talk to me like that! Max, what on earth got into you? Did you do drugs up on the roof?” she asked sternly, eyeing you closely. 

You decide to push her a bit more: “Come on, Zelda, don’t make such a fuss about this now.”

Her slap had your head flying to the side and you enjoyed the stinging pain it left. She grabbed your hair and pulled your head back, just to slap you again. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that” she hissed and you wondered if you had gone too far. 

“Sorry, Mistress” you quickly say, but she just scoffs. 

“Sorry won’t help you now” she says sternly and slaps you again hard. 

She pulls you towards her desk, pushing your upper body down, pressing your cheek to the dark wood. 

“If you want it the hard way, fine!” she says still fuming with anger as she opens your pants and pulls them down together with your panties. 

“Don’t move!” she growls as you hear her leaving the room. You’re feeling a calmness in your mind for the first time since she showed to you dress. Zelda takes her time in the other room, but you don’t dare to check for her. 

When she returns you can hear her heels clicking on the floor and every step she takes towards you, you feel more excited. 

Without a warning, she cracks the whip on your exposed ass. You let out a scream, a mixture or surprise and pain. 

“Quiet!” she hisses and you can already feel the whip on your bare skin again. You press your lips together to keep silent, but already after the next two hits, you wince loudly. 

Even though Zelda must be terribly angry, you can tell that every lash is very controlled as they are carefully aimed all over your ass. 

You don’t count how many times she hits you, but every time the whip leaves a more stinging pain and you can feel yourself letting go of your fear. 

After what feels like the hundredth lash, you feel tears running down from your eyes. You try to hide them from Zelda. You can barely feel the pain on your ass anymore, but you know it must be heavily bruised. 

With the next crack you let out a loud sob and now you can’t hold back anymore, you let your tears flow freely, sobbing loudly and begging Zelda for forgiveness. 

“I’m sorry Mistress, I’m so sorry I ran away” you whine, while your tears roll over your cheeks on the desk. 

Zelda lets the whip fall to the ground and walks over to you. She pulls you up and you fall into her arms, sobbing on her shoulder. You feel her hand gently stroking your head as she tries to calm you down. 

She pulls you on her lap as she sits down on her chair and you cuddle up against her, unable to care or feel the pain on your ass. 

“I’m sorry I ran away.”

“Just tell me why, Max” she demands, but her voice is soft. 

“I… I didn’t want to disappoint you” you mumble. 

“Oh Max, if you don’t like the dress, you could have just told me…”

“No… it’s not… that easy. I mean, ugh, how do I explain it” you’re looking for the right words: “I don’t want to wear a dress, not now, not for the picnic, not ever. I… I can’t. It feels so unnatural on my body and I just, I am not, I am…” You can’t bring yourself to say the words. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Max. Are you trying to tell me that you are transgender?”

You shake your head, burying your face on her shoulder.

“Talk to me, Max, please. I can’t help you, if you don’t tell me, what is going on in your head. But I promise you, whatever you wear or not wear, whatever gender you are, it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“You won’t leave me if I don’t wear dresses?” you mumble between sobs. 

“Of course not, silly. I just… I mean I thought you’d look nice in it, but you look just as nice in a proper suit” she reassures you and kisses your cheek. Softly she pushes your head up, wiping the tears from your face. 

“I think… I mean… I don’t feel like a girl or a woman, I mean sometimes I do, but then there are days where I feel like a boy, like a man, and then I mean, sometimes I just feel like I’m in-between. And I don’t really want to decide.”

“Who says you have to decide?”

You shrug, looking down: “I just don’t want to come of weird or be too complicated. I mean you’re into women right? So you shouldn’t have to be with someone, who can’t decide…”

“Well, not to disappoint you, but I’m also one of those who can’t decide” she smiles amused as you send her a confused look. 

“I’m bisexual, Max, or what is the word, pansexual, I just really don’t care about gender. I feel drawn to you, attracted to you, because of who you are. I love you, Max, everything about you.”

A little smile appears on your face: “Thank you, Zelda, I love you.” She kisses you softly.

“So what pronouns would you want me to use?”

“I don’t really care. I’m fine with he and she or they or whatever basically. Sometimes I don’t really know myself what I feel like.”

“Okay, that’s good to know. And you don’t like dresses.”

“No, I just like to dress more androgynous…”

“That is perfectly fine, it just means we have to go shopping before the picnic, as I won’t allow you to show up in your school uniform. Anything else, I need to know?”

“Uhm, could you, err, maybe not call me good girl?”

“Certainly, thank you for telling me” Zelda says with a smile. 

“Thank you, Zelda” you feel relieved and happy and cuddle up close to her: “I’m sorry I ran away.”

“Oh, you will be” she said her voice suddenly stern again. You look up at her. 

“Max, I’m glad you told me, but as I said it doesn’t change anything for me. That means I will punish you, for running away, not being honest with me in the first place   
and being insolent instead of politely asking for a punishment when you needed it” she said, counting up your mistakes: “And let’s not forget that you skipped school.”

“But…” you wanted to object, as you slowly began to feel how sore your ass actually was. 

“Ah, ah, ah, no buts. You have a safeword for a reason, but instead of using it, you decided to run away and have me worried and wondering, how I upset you. You   
will be punished!”

“Yes, Directrix” you say quickly. 

Zelda smiles: “My sweet person, I think I’ll grant you another five minutes, until I begin to punish you, but only because I enjoy how you are cuddled up on my lap.”

You smile and press a kiss to her cheek: “I love you, Zelda.”

“And I love you, Max.”


End file.
